Another Girl
by Luckylyn
Summary: In this Angel/BTVS crossover, a spell goes wrong leading to potentially horrible consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story begins post Provider after Angel and Cordy fell asleep together.

Angel looked over at Connor and Cordelia sleeping on his bed bedside him, smiled, and then frowned. He'd gotten so caught up with trying to make enough money to give Connor a good future that he'd left Cordelia and his son vulnerable. They could have been killed along with the rest of his family.

Connor's eyes opened, and Angel could tell he was about to cry.

"Do you really want to be the one to wake Cordy, Son?" Angel asked getting up from the bed and taking the infant with him.

Angel changed Connor's diaper and then paced with him until he fell asleep again. He kissed the top of his son's head and then placed him in his crib. Angel changed out of his clothes and put on his pajama bottoms. Angel then eased into his bed trying not to wake Cordelia. He felt the familiar pang in his chest as thoughts of Cordy, Connor, and him as a family raced through his mind. He wanted to tell Cordy that he'd discovered his soul was permanent after his epiphany, and he wanted to hear her say she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. He wanted to wake up with Cordy every morning and make love to her. Cordy was the closest thing Connor would ever have to a mother, and Angel wouldn't have it any other way. He wanted Cordy to want to be Connor's mother too. He wanted so much and couldn't bring himself to ask her. All he could think was that she deserved more than he could give, and he wondered if he even had the right to want that kind of happiness when he'd done so many horrible things. He reached across the bed and brushed the hair out of Cordelia's face. Then he pushed his thoughts out of his mind; determined to get some sleep. He was asleep when Cordy's body began to glow with a faint blue light

--

Cordelia was confused when she woke up with a pain in her ribs. There was a ton of long brown hair in her face and when she brushed it away with her hand she could see nothing but darkness. The last thing she remembered was trying not to fall asleep as she and Angel tried to get Connor to sleep.

"Angel, you promised you wouldn't let me fall asleep," she said turning towards him.

Cordy then realized she was no longer in his large bed, and she wasn't in her own apartment. She didn't know where she was. She felt over to the night stand and switched on the lamp. The bedroom was completely unfamiliar. It was a cold white room with white furniture. The windows were covered in white frilly curtains. She looked down and saw she wasn't wearing her own clothes but a long flannel night gown.

Cordy brushed her long hair out of her face and got out of the bed. She paused for a second and grabbed a the long hair.

"Where'd all this come from?" she asked herself.

Cordelia decided to leave the room as quickly and quietly as possible. She tried the door on her left and found a bathroom. She shrugged and tried the door on her right and found it locked. She went to the window and opened the curtains. They were nailed shut and Cordy couldn't see outside because shutters completely blocked her view. Cordelia looked around the room looking for anything she could use to possibly pick the lock or use as a weapon. She spotted some personal items on the desk. School books Cordy recognized from high school were neatly stacked next to a day planner which had the words "Anna's Day" written on the cover. She opened the drawers in the desk and couldn't even find a pair of scissors that could be used. Cordy then walked into the bathroom.

She looked in her mirror and yelled, "What the hell?"

--

Anna woke up and was surprised to find she wasn't alone. She was in a bed in an unfamiliar room with a man. She sat up quickly and eased herself out of the bed terrified she might wake him. She realized suddenly that the man looked familiar. He was Buffy Summers' boyfriend. She'd seen him looking hot and mysterious sitting with Buffy and her friends in the Bronze the night she'd dared to go out when she'd been ordered to stay home. Anna had fantasized that he'd notice her from across the room and ask her to run away with him. Her father had been out of town on a trip, and she figured she could get away with just one little adventure. She'd only gone out for an hour, but she still got caught. Her father had been waiting for her in the Bronze parking lot.

She shivered at the remembered pain of what followed. He hit her so hard she passed out and when she woke up she found herself locked in her closet. He left her there and then went out of town for his business trip. She wasn't really certain how long she'd been trapped in there. She was unconscious when he returned. She just remembered waking up and finding the closet door open. She remembered her father hoovering over her as she cleaned up the mess the closet had turned into while she lived in it. That's when she made her vow to find a way to escape no matter what it cost her.

Anna hugged herself and returned her thoughts to the present. Obviously the spell she attempted the night before had gone wrong and taken her someplace. She went through the first door she found hoping it was the way out, but it was just the bathroom.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed when she saw the familiar face in the mirror wasn't hers but Cordelia Chase.

But it was all wrong. 'Cordelia must have cut her hair after school' Anna thought running her fingers through Cordelia's now short hair. The spell was supposed to take Anna away from her father and make her happy and popular like she knew Cordelia Chase was. Anna had wanted Queen C's life, but she hadn't expected this.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna stood in front of the bathroom mirror overwhelmed by the fact that she'd inadvertently placed herself into Cordelia Chase's body. 'What was Cordelia doing in bed with Buffy Summers' boyfriend ?' Anna figured she shouldn't be surprised Cordy would go after another girl's boyfriend. She realized she needed to get out of the bathroom and out of Sunnydale. Then there was a knock at the door.

"You okay, Cordy?" Angel asked.

He'd been annoyed to wake up without Cordy in his bed, but then he heard her heartbeat in the bathroom. He was worried because he could hear her heart racing, and he could smell her fear.

"I'm fine," Anna replied and then thought to herself. 'What's his name?'

She realized she couldn't hide in the bathroom forever and stepped outside. He was standing in front of the door with a concerned look on his face.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Angel asked her taking in the distressed look on her face. He figured if she'd had a vision she would have just told him about it.

"Yeah," Anna lied. "I don't even remember it, but it upset me. I think I'll just head home."

She headed towards the door and then Angel said, "It's 4am. Why don't you just stay?"

Anna didn't like the way he was studying her. 'What would Cordelia do?' Anna wondered. Did the invitation to stay mean he was sleeping on the couch or was he expecting sex? Anna found herself feeling curious and terrified all at the same time. Staying wasn't an option.

"I just want to sleep in my own bed," Anna replied.

Angel didn't like how rigid Cordelia was standing by the door. She looked afraid. He walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She tensed at his touch, and he frowned. He was worried she was keeping more secrets from him. They had never really talked about what had happened when Cordelia had been in a coma on her birthday. He's been so relieved she was alive that he hadn't been able to stay angry with her for not telling him the visions were killing her. But he realized that he couldn't read Cordelia as well as he thought he could.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"That dream just really upset me," Anna said tearing up and trying not to panic.

Angel caressed her cheek, "Why don't you just stay and get some sleep? I'll be here if you have another nightmare."

Anna found herself feeling more calm. He wasn't after sex. He was just worried about Cordelia. Anna had never really had anyone care about her like that since her mother died. It was nice to have someone be so concerned about her. Angel was relieved to see some of the tension leave her body, but he knew she wasn't telling him everything.

"Okay," Anna said going to sit on Angel's bed. She needed some time to think. "Could you maybe grab me something to eat? I'm feeling hungry."

Angel didn't think he'd seen Cordy get a chance to eat anything that day with how busy they all had been overwhelmed with new clients.

"Okay, the ususal?" Angel asked watching her.

"Yeah," Anna replied wondering what the ususal was.

Anna sat on the bed and took in her surroundings and noticed a baby's cradle. She couldn't believe Buffy's boyfriend had a baby. She walked over to the crib and smiled at the child.

"Any chance you can tell me what your Daddy's name is?" She asked trying hard to find some humor in her situation.

Then Anna thought things over. She was Cordelia Chase. Anna decided that wasn't so bad after all. Anything was better than being Anna Smith. Her father certainly wouldn't be able to find her like this. The spell had an unexpected consequence but still did what Anna needed. She had the way to get away from her father. She could start over completely.

And then a thought struck her. If she was in Cordelia's body then Cordelia must be in her body. Cordelia must be trapped in her house with her father. Anna turned to go towards the door thinking about somehow trying to warn and save Cordelia, but she stopped herself. In the morning, Anna's father would let Cordelia out to take her to school. Anna figured Cordelia could save herself without any help from Anna. Cordelia Chase was strong like Anna wasn't. She knew that Cordelia would try and reverse the spell. Anna wasn't sure if it was possible.

But Anna wasn't sure she could leave Cordelia to her father either. Her father had so many rules that Cordelia knew nothing about. Even Anna who knew those rules never measured up. Cordelia didn't know how to fake being Anna. Her father might not even let Cordelia leave the house to go to school. He'd never believe Cordelia's story that she wasn't Anna. Cordelia was bound to suffer in Anna's house.

But Anna wouldn't go back to her father. She couldn't. Anna shivered because she was certain her father would kill her if she went back home. Slowly over the years that's what he'd been trying to do. Anna didn't want to die. She pushed the thoughts of concern for Cordelia out of her mind.

"She can take care of herself," Anna muttered and then began to cry.

Anna had the terrifying thought that her father would figure out what hat happened and that even in Cordelia's body she wouldn't be safe. Anna felt like a bad end was inevitable. Because of her father she hadn't even had the opportunity to live. She looked at the baby in the crib with envy. Anna was tired of her tears and wiped them away.

Anna thought about that man who was now downstairs making her a meal at 4am just because he was obviously kind. She wondered how long it would take before he figured out she wasn't Cordelia. He was gorgeous, and he obviously cared about Cordelia. They were probably having an affair. The thought of that terrified her, but she was thrilled by it too. Anna was certain this was her last night where her choices were completely her own. When the sun rose, all the complications had to be dealt with, and Anna was certain she would not survive. She still didn't know if she would run away or stay and try save Cordelia. Anna laughed bitterly. How could she save Cordelia when she couldn't even save herself?

"Carpe Diem," Anna muttered to herself.

Anna embraced the fact that she was now Cordelia Chase even if it was just for tonight. She vowed to shed no more tears and just live each moment like it was her last not dwelling on what would happen next.

Angel returned to the room carrying a tray with a food on it . Anna wondered what it would be like to be loved by a man like him. To make love with a man like him. Anna couldn't believe the thoughts going through her mind. Angel studied her closely. He found her standing over Connor's crib with a strange smile on her face. When he'd left the bedroom she seemed so tense and now she was calm.

"Cor?" Angel said placing the tray on the night stand going towards her.

Anna looked at him intensely and then kissed him passionately. Angel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Angel stopped kissing her only long enough to ask, "Are you sure?"

Anna nodded, removing her top and smiling in a way she hoped was seductive, "I want you."

Angel kissed her as he laid with her on the bed.

--

Reeling because of the unfamiliar face she saw in the mirror, Cordelia forgot all efforts to use stealth in her escape. She lifted the chair from the desk and threw it at the window. Glass shattered everywhere, but the wooden shutters hadn't budged. She then heard footsteps in the hallway.

"What have you done, Anna!" Cordy could hear a man yell.

Cordy braced herself. She didn't know if a demon or a human were about the enter the room. She only knew she had to save herself. She knew her friends would be looking for her but they'd never find her looking like a stranger. Cordelia had to survive and get to them.

"You can do this, Cordelia," she muttered to herself as the door burst open.


	3. Chapter 3

She smiled to herself. She was no longer a virgin. She'd thought she'd die a virgin but now she had an amazing night to look back too. Angel had his arms wrapped around her but she managed to ease out of the bed without waking him.

Anna watched Angel sleep. She frowned. She hadn't expected to feel so guilty. Before he drifted to sleep the man she'd taken advantage of had told her he loved her. And she just kissed him softly and told him she loved him too because it was what she knew he wanted to hear, and she figured she owed him. It was nice to pretend for a moment that she was the one he been talking to because no one had ever really loved her, but all he saw was Cordelia.

Anna quickly dressed and headed out the door. She knew she couldn't fool anyone. She wasn't Cordelia Chase. And she realized she needed to get out of town before anyone figured out the truth. This was her chance to start over, and she wasn't going to waste it. Anna figured she could call the police with an anonymous tip once she was out of town. That way Cordelia wouldn't be completely on her own.

She opened the door to leave Angel's bedroom and screamed when she saw Lorne walking past in the hallway. She ran back into Angel's room and shut the door. Angel jumped out of the bed not even thinking of putting his clothes on. Anna ran into his arms.

"Cordy, is it a vision?" Angel asked holding her close.

Lorne ran into the room. Anna screamed again.

"Vision?" he asked concerned and then he smiled taking in Angel's naked appearance. "And what a vision it is."

"We need to be serious, Lorne," Angel said. "What'd you see Cordy?"

Anna couldn't understand how Angel could be so calm after a monster walked into the room. Angel could smell the fear coming off her in waves. She kept staring at Lorne and holding on to Angel tightly. She noticed Angel and the monster exchange concerned looks. Anna forced herself to be calm. She told herself that maybe it was just an elaborate costume and that she was just overreacting.

"I'm sorry," she said trying to figure out a graceful way to leave the room and leave town.

It was then that Connor began to cry.

"You should sing to him," Angel said.

Anna hesitated. She didn't like the way he was studying her.

"You know how much the little nipper loves to hear you sing," Lorne prodded.

Anna collected herself and walked towards the crib. She began to sing the first couple of lines of the Mocking Bird song. She didn't notice the look Angel and Lorne exchanged behind her back. She didn't see Angel's frown or Lorne shaking his head. Anna was shocked when she found herself slammed into the wall with Angel's hands wrapped around her throat.

"Where's Cordelia?" Angel demanded.

--

Jacob Smith burst through his daughter's door in a rage. He stormed towards Cordy and raised his hand so he could slap her, but Cordy dodged him and punched him in his gut. Cordy lost her balance for a moment. Her ribs had been bothering her since she woke up but her movement caused her to feel a sharp pain.

Jacob was winded for a moment and stared at Cordelia in surprise. She got her balance back and attempted to get past him towards the open door but he grabbed her arm. He grasped hard and yanked her back throwing her against the wall. Cordelia saw stars before she fell to the ground. Jacob stared at the girl lying on the floor.

"What the hell's the matter with you girl?" Jacob yelled as he bent down to the lift the girl up. He was going to lock her in her closet.

Suddenly Cordy's hand moved quickly, and she stabbed him in his knee. She'd spotted a large shard of glass near her when she fell. Jacob screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Cordy got up, and although she was disoriented she managed to make it out the door.

She ignored Jacob's screams as she ran into the street. Cordy realized that she recognized the street. She was no longer in LA. She was startled by the realization she was back in Sunnydale. Cordy dragged herself to Buffy Summer's front door. She pounded with all her strength. She nearly collapsed because of the pain in her side and her whole body hurt from being slammed into the wall.

Buffy opened the door and took in the girl's appearance. She was barefoot, just wearing a nightgown and she was covered in blood. Buffy scanned the yard quickly for signs of trouble.

"Who attacked you?" Buffy asked helping the girl inside.

Cordelia opened her mouth to speak but no words came. She was too out of breath and the pain made talking difficult.

Buffy realized she knew the girl. She was in her English class.

"You're Anna, right?" Buffy said trying to get her to talk.

"What happened?" Joyce Summers asked.

It was then that Cordy noticed Joyce standing in the hallway. Cordy was shocked by the sight. Joyce who Cordy knew was supposed to be dead. That's when Cordy found her voice again.

"I need you to call Angel and the others now," Cordy demanded.

--

Wesley, Gunn, and Angel all stood in the lobby with Anna who sat on the couch. Lorne was upstairs looking after Connor, and Fred sat in the office researching to see if she could find any information about Anna Smith on the internet.

"I already told you," Anna yelled. "I'm not working for anyone. This was just an accident."

"An accident?" Angel said darkly and Anna knew he was referring to their night together.

"I'm sorry," was all Anna could say. "I'm sorry."

He wouldn't look at her. The man whose name she now knew was Angel. If his eyes fell on her even for a moment all she could see was cold nothingness.

"If your sorry why won't you tell us the spell you performed," Wesley said.

"You'll send me back," Anna said frustrated. "I won't go back."

"Back where," Wesley asked.

Anna refused to answer. She wished she hadn't given them her real name.

"What are you running from?" Gunn asked.

"My father," Anna admitted finally. "He will kill me if I go back."

"And what will he to Cordy if we can't get her back," Angel asked.

Tears fell from Anna's eyes. She didn't know how to answer him. They were determined to save Cordy but saving Cordy meant sacrificing herself.

"I won't go back," Anna said with determination.

"You guys," Fred called from the office.

Angel and Gunn exchanged a look. Gunn stayed with Anna while Angel and Wesley went in to the office.

"What have you found, Fred?" Wesley asked.

Fred hesitated, "It's really bad."

Anna sat in the Lobby watching the others in the office. They all looked upset and Angel was obviously angry. Wesley held Angel back from going back into the Lobby. Wesley went back instead while Gunn then went into the office to find out what information Fred discovered.

"What is it?" Anna said getting scared.

"What is the date?" Wesley asked.

Anna looked at him in confusion, "February 2nd."

"What year?" he asked

"1999," Anna replied. "What's going on?"

The others walked back into the Lobby.

"She believes it's February 2, 1999," Wesley told them.

Angel said darkly, "It's not going to happen."

"It won't happen," Gunn agreed.

"What is it?" Anna appealed to Fred.

Fred handed her a printout. It stated that Anna Smith from Sunnydale, California was found dead on February 7, 1999.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna read the paper Fred had handed her. It was startling to read about her own death. She was found at the bottom of some stairs at Sunnydale High with a broken neck. The others were talking, but Anna wasn't listening. She was confused. How could they have an article about her death when it couldn't have happened yet? Angel grabbed her by the shoulders and got her attention.

"What spell did you use?" Angel demanded.

"Angel!" Fred called out.

Wesley and Gunn pulled him away from her. Angel felt so many emotions. He didn't know what to say or think. He felt anger and hatred toward Anna for letting him think he'd finally had his dream of a life with Cordy when it was all a lie. She had Cordy's face and it pained him to look in her eyes and not see her. He cursed himself for not figuring things out sooner. Anna had also inadvertently put Cordy in to a great deal of danger. He didn't know what he'd do to Anna if Cordy died as a result of her actions.

Angel insisted, "We need Anna to tell us what she knows so we can get to Cordy. She doesn't have anyone with her to protect her, Wesley."

"That's not true," Wesley said. "Cordy will go to Buffy and the others for help. She's not alone."

"They'll fail," Angel said sounding desperate. "We have to go get her."

"You have to tell us everything," Wesley said turning to Anna

"What year is it?," She asked him.

Wesley hesitated, "2002."

"I don't understand," she said trying to process the information.

"Neither do we," Gunn said. "But you understand more than we do."

Anna looked at them all intently. She saw her fears confirmed on paper. She was going to die if she went back.

"You'd let me die?" Anna accused.

"Are you willing to let Cordy die?" Angel asked. Anna could hear an undercurrent of danger in his tone.

"Nothing's inevitable," Fred said going to sit beside Anna. "Now that we know what could happen to you it can be prevented."

"We can find a way to save both you and Cordy," Gunn promised.

Anna was desperate to escape her father, but she didn't think she could let someone else die to save herself. She wasn't certain if she could trust Angel or the others, but she couldn't think of another option.

"Okay," Anna said slowly. "I'll tell you everything I know, but I don't know if it can help. The spell I did wasn't supposed to cause any of this."

--

February 2, 1999

"What's going on?" Willow asked Buffy who was sitting next to Xander on the couch. Angel stood off in the corner.

"I've got no idea," Buffy said.

They all sat in the Summers' living room waiting for Giles and Cordelia to emerge from the kitchen.

"I'm not crazy," Cordelia said after she explained that she was from the future.

"How could this happen?" Giles asked her.

"I was hoping you'd help me figure that out. I really need to go home," Cordy said.

Giles looked into her eyes as if trying to figure out if she was insane or not. He considered the possibility of some sort of plot created by the mayor.

"There's got to be a way for me to prove it to you," Cordy said pacing. "This Anna girl couldn't have known about the scooby meetings and Buffy being the slayer, but I do. I know Angel's a vamp who can't get a happy. I know you like your tea ridiculously strong because of that time I took a taste of yours. How could I know that and not be Cordelia?"

Giles sized her up. He didn't trust her but was willing to go along until he had more information, "We'll figure out what has happened."

"Well, we'd better," Cordelia said going in the livingroom.

--

2002

Angel paced in his room holding his crying son. Lorne stood nearby.

"He misses our princess," Lorne said.

Angel made no reply. He couldn't stand the waiting as Wesley and Fred tried to rework the spell to get Cordy home. Angel stopped suddenly.

"You're not welcome here," Angel said his back to the door.

"I know," Anna said standing outside Angel's door and then she caught sight of Lorne. "Hi, sorry I screamed before."

Lorne shrugged as he walked over to her, "It can take a while to get used to the green."

Then Lorne walked out of the room leaving Anna alone with Angel. She didn't want to be there, but she felt she had to talk to him. That she owed him.

"I know you hate me, and I deserve it," Anna said. "I never meant to put her in danger. I just wanted out. Whenever I tried to get away he always managed to figure out my plan or find me before I could do anything. I thought magic was the only choice I had. I didn't want to die."

Angel didn't respond as he placed his son in his crib so Anna continued, "What happened tonight between us was me being selfish, and I'm sorry. I just kept thinking 'Seize the day' and you were there and you wanted me."

"I wanted her, never you," Angel reply looking at her directly.

Anna had to look away from the intensity of his gaze, "I didn't know you loved her. I didn't think of consequences. All I knew was that last night might have been my last opportunity to be free. I wasn't thinking about anyone but me, and I am sorry for that."

Angel could smell and feel the waves of fear coming from her. Anna was clearly terrified of him but still had come to him with an apology.

"I believe you," Angel said. "But it doesn't erase the wrong. It was like a rape. You just used her body. You used me."

Anna began to cry, "It wasn't like that."

"What was it then?" Angel asked.

Anna didn't reply she simply walked away. She didn't know how to fix her mistakes. She didn't know how to take it all back.

--

1999

Jacob Smith sat in the emergency room planning and thinking as he waited for the doctor to finish his stitches. Anna had to pay for his injuries. She had to learn not to defy him. He would find her. He always knew where to find her. He closed his eyes, and he could see her in someone's living room. She wasn't alone. He let his essence search the house and found a stack of mail. He read the address and returned to himself. He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

1999

Cordelia sat with Giles in his office while Xander stood in the doorway. Xander hadn't wanted to miss Cordelia's reaction to a visit from her future self.

"Is he joking?" Cordelia asked Xander after Giles finished explaining there was a version of her in Sunnydale.

"When does Giles joke about anything?" Xander replied.

Cordelia nodded, "Good point."

Giles ignored the comments and continued, "We need you to meet with this person to verify if she truly is you. She would have to know things that only you could know."

Cordelia smiled suddenly, "I wonder what my future holds."

--

"What?" Angel said finally. Cordy had been staring at him.

Cordy couldn't help looking at Angel. He wasn't the Angel she knew, but he was still Angel. For a second when he walked through the door she'd been so happy to see him she had to fight the urge to hug him. It had been awkward.

Now she and Angel sat alone in Buffy's living room. Buffy had gone to school and Joyce to work. So Angel got stuck with the babysitting duty in case Anna's father managed to track Cordy down. Or at least that's what they told Cordy. She suspected Angel's real purpose was to keep an eye on her because they weren't sure they believed she was from the future. It was frustrating to know what the truth was and have everyone look at you as if you may be crazy.

"I'm homesick," Cordy said explained; suddenly having a image of Angel holding Connor come in to her mind. Then she thought of Lorne and Fred bickering over who could get baby snuggles first. Then she thought of Wes and Gunn playing hockey in the Hyperion lobby. She smiled sadly.

"And I remind you of home?" Angel asked incredulously.

"Kind of," Cordy said and then sighed. "But you aren't the Angel I know."

Cordy got out of her chair and left him alone in the living room. Leaving Angel to wonder how well Cordy knew him in the future. She returned carrying a notepad and some pencils. She handed them to Angel.

"You've got to be bored just sitting here with me staring and no fun demons to kill," Cordy said and then she pointed to the coffee table. "There's a bowl of fruit there just dying to be drawn."

Angel stared at her in shock. His sketching was something private. Something no one knew about.

"Go ahead, Broody Boy," Cordy said with a smile. "You know you want to."

Angel locked eyes with Cordy feeling uncomfortable with the knowing look he saw there. She was a stranger. She didn't even look like Cordelia. But the look in her eyes beamed with her presence. He recognized it. He'd seen it in the Cordelia he now barely knew. But the look was different. There was a wisdom there he had never seen and a determination. Cordy looked away first and just opened the book she'd found to read. There were questions he wanted to ask her about the future, but he was afraid of the answers. Angel began to sketch but not the bowl of fruit. It wasn't Anna's image he drew, but Cordelia with that knowing look. He could imagine it almost perfectly.

--

2002

Lorne and Anna sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. No one in the hotel besides Connor had, had any rest. Everyone else was in the lobby researching a way to save Cordy and Anna. Lorne had asked her to have a cup a coffee with him and had tried to talk her into eating something. Coffee was all Anna could handle at the moment. She was still trying to catch up with everything she'd learned. She was in the future and in Cordelia Chase's body. Cordy was a partner in some demon detective agency, and Anna had lost her virginity to a vampire who would never forgive her for her lies and had to power to save or condemn her. And the brightest spot in Anna's life now was Lorne who was a demon and so far the nicest guy she'd ever met.

Anna smiled at him with surprise, "You're so nice."

"I can't help being my charming self," Lorne replied.

"It's just the others act so strangely around me," Anna said. "They resent that I'm not Cordelia."

"Our darling Pixy Cat has some mighty large shoes to fill," Lorne said thinking of Cordelia with affection. "We're all missing her and worrying over how to fix this."

"I can understand the hatred," Anna said staring into her coffee

"You made a mistake," Lorne said. "You weren't thinking of the consequences."

"I wasn't talking about the spell," Anna said hesitantly. "I did something really horrible to Angel and to Cordy."

"I know, Kiddo," Lorne said with all seriousness.

Anna stopped staring at her coffee and looked Lorne in the eye, "Angel told you."

"He didn't have to. Your aura is screaming with the truth," Lorne said.

"I don't know how to make it up to him or to her," Anna said. "I just wasn't thinking of anything but myself."

"Desperation makes people do terrible things," Lorne said patting her hand. "It doesn't excuse what you did, but I do understand. I see it in you now. You're so certain you won't survive."

"You read Fred's printout. In a few days, I'll be dead," Anna said tears falling from her eyes. She wiped them away angrily.

"Stop mourning. You aren't dead yet," Lorne said. "Nothing is certain. You have to fight until you breathe that last breath."

Anna nodded and looked Lorne in the eye, "Okay, no more tears."

"You know what we really need?" Lorne said getting up from his sit next to Anna.

"A surefire plan to save me and Cordy?" Anna suggested.

"That and some whiskey for the coffee," Lorne said looking through the cabinets.

Anna smiled and tried to hope even though she wasn't sure how.

--

1999

"You can't be so dense you don't see how this could be possible," Cordy said frustrated. "This is the hellmouth after all."

Cordy was angry about having to explain herself once again to the Scoobies who seemed intent on doubting her even after her past self confirmed that she was indeed Cordelia Chase.

"I believe we should listen to her," Giles said and Cordy smiled at him gratefully.

"So what happens in the future?" Willow asked.

Cordy opened her mouth to speak but Giles interrupted, "No details, Cordelia. It could change things in unimaginable ways."

"Okay," she agreed. "No details."

"Come on, some lotto numbers wouldn't be too much to ask," Xander said.

"Stock tips?" Cordelia suggested. "Or some juicy personal details would be nice."

"So you have any ideas on why this happened?" Buffy asked ignoring Xander and Cordelia.

"I think it might have been some sort of distraction set for my friends," Cordy said. "They'll be so busy trying to find me that they'd be vulnerable."

"Well your body may still be in the future," Giles said.

"So I'll be in a coma?" Cordy said thinking it over.

"Where is Anna then?" Willow asked.

"Most likely in your body," Giles suggested looking at Cordy.

Cordy was silenced over the idea of a stranger who had her face waking up in bed with Angel and Connor. A stranger could be with her family right now.

"Do you think Anna did this?" Cordy asked Giles.

Giles nodded, "Possibly a spell gone wrong."

"Like she was wishing to be me but got the wrong version," Cordelia suggested.

"What can we do to fix this?" Willow asked Giles.

"That's what we need to research," Giles said.

"Research party, Woo Hoo," Xander said with fake enthusiasm.

Cordy sat down suddenly feeling tired. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to go home. She wondered if Anna might be a threat to the people she loved. Angel watched her silently recognizing the fear and worry.

Jacob had patience. He knew where Anna was. It was enough for now. He would retrieve her when it suited him. He didn't fear the others who surrounded her. They could not harm him, but Jacob had secrets to protect. He had to get Anna alone and vulnerable.


	6. Chapter 6

February 4, 2002

The tension in the Lobby could be felt even from the top of the stairs where Anna stood. She rubbed her temples and silently cursed herself by not taking Lorne's advise. He's warned her to be careful not to drink too much and now she had a killer hangover.

"Why haven't we found a way yet?" Angel demanded.

Wesley made no reply. He was afraid he say something he'd regret. He just silently glared at Angel who had been pushing them all too hard to find the key to reversing Anna's spell.

"It's not like we've been sitting around doing nothing," Gunn said getting up from his place on the couch. "We've done nothing but try and find a way to save her since we found out."

"Fighting with each other is not the way to fix this you guys," Fred said. "We just need to take a break. None of us has slept in nearly two days."

Angel looked at Fred as if she'd betrayed him, "We don't have time for breaks."

"We're no good to Cordy dead on our feet, Angel," Wesley said in a tone that would not accept any disagreement.

Before Angel could respond, Connor's cry could be heard on the baby monitor.

"Keep working," Angel said without emotion as he walked up the stairs passed Anna.

"You guys wouldn't have any aspirin around would you?' Anna asked awkwardly, as she wondered where Lorne was. He was the only one she felt comfortable with.

"There's some in the bathroom," Fred said getting up to get the bottle for her.

"Lorne said you were pretty out of it last night," Gunn said with an amused smile.

"He shouldn't have let you drink so much," Wesley said.

"He tried to stop me," Anna said. "Where is he?"

Fred smiled at Anna as she handed her the aspirin and a glass of water, "Out visiting a client."

"Oh," Anna said disappointed.

"He might be able to find some information to help Cordy if these books don't work," Wesley explained.

"I could help with the research," Anna offered. "If one or a couple of you wanted to take a nap or something."

Wesley nodded, "Fred, Gunn, why don't you get some sleep?"

"Thanks, Anna," Fred said as she passed by her.

Anna swallowed the pills as Fred and Gunn went upstairs to their rooms. What Anna really wanted to do was crawl into bed and stay there until her head stopped pounding. But instead she sat down next to Wesley.

"What can I do?" Anna asked him.

"Does this look familiar?" Wesley asked handing her a heavy book. He pointed to a passage in it.

"No," Anna said.

"It's a spell of transference," Wesley explained. "It seemed similar to the spell you told me about. I haven't been able to locate the text you used and since you don't remember the exact wording of the spell we just have to find it in one of these texts."

He gestured to the piles of books stacked all over the lobby floor.

"I wish I could remember," Anna said staring at all the books. "It's just that the spell was in Latin, and I just read it out of the book."

"We just have to keep looking," Wesley said handing her some books.

"Does it have to be the same exact spell?" Anna asked. "Couldn't we just use a different spell that may do the same thing?"

Wesley nodded, "I've considered that but since the first spell worked out wrong I'm concerned that using another spell could make things worse."

"It's too bad we can't do a spell to just transport us back in time," Anna said. "Then you could just take the spell book from my bedroom and reverse the spell."

Wesley made no reply, but his mind was busy because Anna had just given him an idea.

--

February 4, 1999

Cordy smiled suddenly as she realized that in a week Wesley would be joining the group as Buffy's new watcher. She remembered it clearly because he arrived before Valentine's day and she'd been full of a dozen foolish romantic notions about Wesley at the time. She was looking forward to seeing him even if it wasn't the Wesley who was her friend. At least she knew it'd be fun to tease him again. Then she suddenly wasn't looking forward to it. She didn't want to hang around and reminisce. She wanted her family. She was suddenly taken out of her daydream by Buffy tapping her shoulder..

"So are you coming?" Buffy asked.

"Where?" Cordy replied confused.

"Patrolling," Buffy said. "You haven't heard a word I've said have you?"

"Do you have a sword I could borrow?" Cordy said suddenly looking forward to being out in the world and fighting the good fight again. She hadn't left Buffy's house since she arrived two days before.

"Sword?" Buffy asked suspiciously. None of them knew if they could trust Cordy. Giles had insisted they all be cautious.

"I'm not great with the hand to hand combat stuff yet, but I can kick all kinds of ass with a sword," Cordy said with a proud smile and then frowned. She missed her training sessions with Angel.

"I figured you could be bait girl for me and Faith," Buffy said.

"Bait girl never gets to have any of the fun," Cordy said and then something occurred to her. "I thought it was important for me to stay put?"

"I figured you were getting cabin fever," Buffy said with a shrug.

"You figured?" Cordy replied.

"My mom figured," Buffy admitted. "Besides, Angel isn't available to guard you tonight and Faith and I have to patrol."

Cordy smiled because she realized she'd succeeded in browbeating him into taking a night off from guarding her. She knew he needed to go home for a while, feed, and get some rest. And going on patrol gave her an opportunity to bond with Faith.

Cordy knew the path lying ahead for Faith, and she wondered if she should try to stop it. Giles kept harping on how she shouldn't mess with the past for fear of ruining the future. But Cordy knew in a week Faith would accidently kill an innocent man leading her down a darker path. She would cause so much pain and destruction for herself and the others around her. Cordy didn't know if she could sit on the sidelines and let it all happen again. Cordy's mission was to save people. Faith could be saved.

Cordy shrugged, "Fine, I'll be bait girl. I'll leave all the fighty stuff to the slayers."

Cordy figured she might not be battle ready anyway. She was still recovering from Anna's injuries. Plus she still wasn't used to being in Anna's body which was kind of a relief to Cordy. She didn't want to get comfortable. She wanted to go home.

--

Angel felt a little guilty and foolish sitting by himself in the mansion. Cordy had somehow managed to convince him to go home and take care of himself. One minute they were bickering the next he was out the door. He knew Buffy was surprised when he told her he was going home for a few hours. He knew she expected him to go on patrol with her leaving Cordy with Faith and the other scoobies. Somehow Cordy had picked up on his need to retreat to himself for a while. He planned to rest up a bit and then catch up with them as they patrolled.

Thinking of Faith and Cordy made Angel worry. He knew Faith made Cordy uncomfortable. After Buffy introduced them, he'd caught Cordy frowning at Faith when she thought no one was paying attention. He knew something concerning Faith weighed on Cordy's mind. He had to get her to talk about it. Despite Giles' concerns about revealing the future, Angel did not like being ignorant of information that could prevent bad things from happening in the future. Angel considered ways of gaining Cordy's confidence as he grabbed his coat and headed to find her.

Angel was horrified by the scene he found when he reached the cemetery. Faith was thrown in his direction and fell unconscious at his feet. He noted quickly that she was alive and then he saw the others. Buffy was standing in front of Cordy in a protective position.

"I don't want to go with you," Cordy exclaimed at the man standing in front of her and Buffy.

She and Buffy were both shocked that Jacob had been able to effortlessly take down Faith.

"What you want does not concern me," Jacob Smith said with finality. Anna never used to talk back to him. He was going to have to teach her a lesson. He stepped forward.

Buffy and Angel simultaneously stepped into action each attempting to tackle Jacob to the ground. Jacob just shoved Buffy to the side. When Angel tried to punch Jacob in the face, Jacob dodged and hit Angel in the side instantly breaking his ribs and knocking the breath out of him. Jacob then stood over Buffy who was attempting to get up from the ground. Before he could attack her Cordy jumped behind him and then quickly hit him over the head with a large brick she'd found. It was a shock to Cordy that Jacob actually fell to the ground in the fetal position blooding gushing from his head. He attempted to get up but was having trouble.

"Run!" Cordy yelled.

Buffy got up quickly and went to check on an unconscious Faith. Angel bent down to pick he up and winced at the pain in his side.

"Can you even lift her?" Buffy asked.

"I have to," Angel side picking her up.

They all ran out of the cemetery together. Later at Buffy's house they all gathered. Faith had woken up and was sitting on the couch next to Angel as Cordy bandaged his side. Cordelia was surprised at how Cordy took charge and started tending to everyone's wounds.

"I guess I'll to the bandaging thing a lot in the future," Cordelia asked herself.

"Yeah," Cordy replied finishing up with Angel and helping button his shirt. "It sorta goes with the job."

"This guy was stronger than anything we've ever seen," Buffy said.

"I don't get it," Cordy said with irritation. "He throws you guys around like tissue paper, but I could take him down with a brick?"

"Maybe concrete is like his kryptonite," Xander suggested.

Cordy shook her head, " The first time I was here I fought with him. He was strong but not invincible. I was able to stab him with some glass and make a run for it."

"Perhaps it wasn't the brick but who used it," Giles suggested.

"So he can't hurt Anna?" Willow asked.

"Oh he can hurt her alright:" Cordy said lifting up her shirt to show them all Anna's bruises.

"How did he even know we were in the cemetery?" Faith asked.

"There is too much happening here that we don't understand," Giles said with an angry frown.

"So I'm guess more research, right?" Cordy said.

Before anyone could reply the house suddenly filled with smoke.

"My mom's upstairs!" Buffy said running out of the living room with Angel following behind.

The others all ran out on to the front lawn. Xander and Willow ran across the street to the neighbors to call the fire department. Cordy, Giles, Cordelia, and Faith stood outside waiting for Angel, Buffy, and Joyce to evacuate. They all sighed with relief when they finally emerged. It was chaos on the front lawn. There was smoke and tons of noise from the fire trunk. They were all so focused on the fire fighters that no one noticed when Cordy suddenly disappeared.

Jacob had his hand over her mouth and said, "Don't fight me or I'll kill them all. You know I can."


	7. Chapter 7

February 4, 1999

Cordy didn't doubt for a second that Jacob could kill all her friends and that they could do nothing to stop him. Cordy also didn't doubt that she had to be the one to save them all.

Jacob took his hand from her mouth after Cordy nodded her assent to behave. She forced her body to go limp in his arms. He stepped away from her and shoved her forward towards his car. Cordy pretended to lose her balance and dropped to the ground. Then she turned about quickly and kicked him in the groin. He took her to the ground with him knocking the breath out of her.

Jacob's grip on Cordy's left leg was painful. Cordy kicked him in the face with her right foot. He immediately let her go because she'd broken his nose.

That's when she got up to run. The timing was perfect because she saw Giles' car approaching. She stood in the middle of the street forcing him to stop quickly before hitting her. She got in the car and yelled. "Drive and don't stop."

"What happened?" Buffy asked looking at Cordy covered in blood.

"It's not my blood," Cordy said. "He grabbed me when we were distracted. Where are the others?"

"We separated in order to find you," Giles said. "I'll take you to my house to get cleaned up."

"Don't stop driving!" Cordy panicked. "If we stop he'll find me."

--

February 5, 2002

"Eureka!" Wesley exclaimed running out of his office.

Angel quickly walked towards him, "What have you got?"

"We can take a portal to the past," Wesley said.

"Portal?" Fred repeated sounding nervous.

"There's a spell we could use," Wesley said. "We go back, find Anna's spell book, reverse the spell, and save both Cordy and Anna."

"That sounds simple enough," Lorne said.

"Let's go," Angel said. "Read the spell."

"We can't just drop everything and go," Gunn pointing out. "There's Holtz."

Angel nodded acknowledging that, "We have to take Connor someplace safe before we go after Cordy."

"I'm sensing a road trip is in order," Lorne said and then he nudged Anna who had fallen asleep her head resting on a stack of books.

Anna jumped up and back reeling in fear. For a second she thought she was back home and her father was waking her.

"Anna?" Lorne asked.

"I'm fine," Anna said. "I guess I fell asleep."

"We're going to Sunnydale," Angel announced. "Get everything in order. We leave at sunset."

--

February 5, 1999

Angel knew she hadn't slept the night before. He could hear her pacing and could smell her fear. But more than anything else he could sense her anger. He waited for her in the kitchen in the morning. She stopped in her tracks as she entered the kitchen to find Angel had already made her breakfast.

"Thank you," She said with a smile. It was the first moment she felt relaxed since the night before.

"He won't find you here," Angel said trying to reassure her.

"I hope so," Cordy said hoping Giles' spell which was supposed to hide her from magic worked.

"If he knew where you were he would have been here by now," Angel said.

"Well," Cordy said sitting in front of a plate filled with eggs and pancakes. "Next time he comes I'll be prepared."

"We'll be prepared," Angel corrected.

"No I will be," Cordy corrected stubbornly. "All you can the others can do is get pummeled by him. I'm the one who has to face him. I won't hide forever. The next time Jacob Smith and I meet will be the last time."

Angel looked at Cordy intently and said, "I believe you."

Cordy nodded and began to eat her breakfast.

--

February 5, 2002

It had been decided that Fred and Gunn would stay behind in LA looking after things while Anna, Lorne, Wesley, Angel and Connor would go to Sunnydale. They were about to walk out the door when Groo entered the hotel. He went straight to Anna, picked her up, and swung her around.

"Hello my princess," Groo said.

Anna slapped him and ran to hide behind Angel who said, "She's not your princess."


	8. Chapter 8

February 5, 2002

Lorne was in the middle of explaining the situation to Groo.

"Our princess is stuck back in time," Lorne said.

"But she is right there, Can you not see her?" Groo said walking towards Anna who continued to stand behind Angel.

"We don't have time for this," Angel said turning to Fred and Gunn. "Explain it to him."

Angel turned to Lorne and said, "Let's go."

And so Lorne, Wesley who was holding Connor, Anna, and Angel walked out of the hotel while Fred asked Groo to stay behind so she could explain things.

Angel drove the car and Wesley who was sitting beside him said, "How much did you tell Buffy on the phone?"

"I spoke with Willow since Buffy was at work," Angel said. "I filled her in on the Cordy situation and that I needed them to protect someone."

"But you didn't mention the little dumpling?" Lorne, who sat in the backseat with Anna and Connor, asked.

"I didn't want to tell them about Connor over the phone," Angel explained. "I have to tell her in person."

--

February 5, 1999

Buffy entered the mansion with a bag of clothes for Cordy. There was no one upstairs or downstairs so Buffy went into Angel's basement. She was shocked by what she saw. Cordy stood over Angel who was lying on the floor. She held a sword to Angel's throat. Meanwhile the teen Cordelia was sitting on the sidelines laughing.

"Okay you win," Angel said.

Cordy smiled and withdrew the sword, "Hey Buffy."

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"We're training," Angel explained.

"Training? Pftt," Cordelia repeated. "She was kicking your ass."

"Angel was trying to take it easy on me since I'm just a weak little female," Cordy said batting her eyes at him.

Angel smiled in spite of himself and Buffy frowned.

"I won't underestimate you next time," Angel promised.

Cordy smiled confidentially, "I know."

"That was so worth cutting last period," Cordelia said grabbing the sword from Cordy. "You've got to show me how you did that."

"Sure," Cordy said. "But first I'm going to grab some goodies from the kitchen."

Cordy and Cordelia walked up the stairs towards the kitchen arm and arm leaving Angel and Buffy alone in the basement.

"You trust her with a sword?" Buffy asked.

"She needed to train and prepare for her next fight with Smith," Angel replied placing the swords in his weapons cabinet.

"You can't expect Cordelia to be the one to face him," Buffy said. "We're supposed to be protecting her."

"And so far our protection has amounted to letting Smith beat us up while Cordy jumps in to save us," Angel said. "We're defenseless against him."

"Giles and the others are in the library working a way around that as we speak," Buffy said. "We can't let Cordy face that guy. He'd kill her."

"That's not going to happen," Angel said stubbornly and walked upstairs to the kitchen.

"Did you teach her that sword move?" Buffy asked him before they entered the kitchen.

"Yes and No," Angel replied. "I think I teach her that move in the future."

"She told you that," Buffy said surprised.

"No, but fight techniques can be like a signature. She's put her own touch on it, but I can tell it's my technique," Angel said.

"I guess we get around to training Xander, Will, and Cordelia how to fight in the future," Buffy said with a shrug as they entered the kitchen.

Cordy surprised both Angel and Buffy when she handed him a mug filled with blood.

"Uh...Thanks," Angel said uncertain and then he left the room to drink in private.

Cordy frowned, "You don't have to run away Angel."

Cordelia joined in, "It's not a secret you're a vamp."

"If he's uncomfortable, don't push him," Buffy said relieved that he wouldn't drink blood in front of them.

--

2002

Buffy walked into the Summer's house and called out, "I'm home! Who wants to help scrape the grease off my...

Buffy stops in her tracks when she spots Xander and Dawn dancing in the living room while Willow and Anya sit on the couch watching.

"Are we singing again?" Buffy asked horrified that another demon had come back to make them all sing, dance, and give up secrets.

"No just dancing," Xander said.

"We're teaching Dawn perfectly synchronized steps for the wedding reception," Anya said.

Xander shows off by spinning Dawn around and then dipping her as she laughs.

Xander turns to Buffy and asks, "Wanna go for a spin, Buff?"

Going to sit on the couch Bufffy replies, "I think I'm heading more towards ungainly collapse."

"Rough Day?" Willow wondered, concerned.

"Kinda," Buffy said not going in to details. She'd started her day falling in to bed with Spike. And she finally told Tara her worries about coming back from the dead wrong. She just wanted to shake it all off but she couldn't.

"Well it's about to get worse," Xander said unhappy.

"What?" Buffy asked. "New Demon in town?"

"Old Demon," Xander muttered.

"Angel's coming?" Willow said. "It's not an apocalypse. They just need us to protect someone while they save Cordy."

"When is he coming?" Buffy asked torn between panic and relief at the news.

"Sometime tonight," Willow said.

"We were going to the Bronze but now we have to wait around for Buffy's boyfriend," Anya said disappointed.

"I'm going to take a shower," Buffy said running upstairs to get some time alone.

--

1999

Angel sat in the living room watching the two Cordelias talk and laugh. Cordelia was constantly trying to push Cordy into giving up information about the future and Cordy kept sidestepping her.

"Why not give me just one little detail?" Cordelia demanded. "Like how rich are my future boyfriends."

Cordy shook her head and smiled, "I'm not telling you anything."

"Angel, help me here," Cordelia insisted.

Angel shook his head and refused to join in the argument.

"This is one time when I love your strong broody silence," Cordy said.

"The strong broody silence thing can be good," Cordelia replied. "Too bad about the no bone thing."

"Yeah," Cordy agreed.

He had planned on just sitting in his room reading until it was time to take Cordy over to the library to research with the others but the Cordies wouldn't let him do that. He found their attention disturbing but was enjoying it despite himself.

"Let's not talk about me," Angel said.

"Yeah, let's talk about me," Cordelia said. "So do I at least get use my sword fighting technique against Xander in the future?"

"I'd actually like to see that," Angel said.

Cordy just smiled at them.

--

2002

Angel held Connor in his arms at he stood on Buffy's porch. His friends stood behind him waiting for him to work up the nerve to ring the doorbell.

"Okay," he muttered to himself and then knocked on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

February 5, 2002

Dawn answered the door, "Hey Angel." She said then turned towards the baby. "He's cute, Can I hold him?"

"Uh...Sure," Angel said handing Connor to her.

"Hi Angel," Buffy said going to Angel to hug him.

They held on to each other awkwardly but then they both relaxed. They remembered their last meeting with each other. It had been uncomfortable and almost painful how unconnected they felt. They both hoped this time would be different.

"Hi," Willow said, taking her turn to hug Angel and then Wesley.

"So is the kid some sort of golden child we have to protect?" Xander asked gesturing to the baby in Dawn's arms..

"He's my son," Angel said his eyes focused on Buffy.

"Son?" Buffy repeated.

"Did you like adopt him?" Dawn asked.

"No," Angel said. "He's mine."

"How?" Xander asked.

"Vampires can't have children," Willow said.

"It's complicated," Angel replied. "Darla's his mother."

"Darla's dead," Buffy said. They way she just stood there looking at him but not seeming to see him disturbed Angel.

"This law firm brought her back as a way to hurt me," Angel said. "She died giving birth to him."

"I can't handle this right now," Buffy said walking towards the kitchen so she could escape through the back door. Xander followed behind her.

Angel didn't go after her. There was no time for long explanations. What needed to be said had to wait until after Angel had saved Cordy.

"What about the curse?" Willow asked frowning.

That's when Lorne coughed.

"This is Lorne," Wesley introduced. "And that's Anna."

"So you're not Cordy?" Anya said. "That's good cause I don't want Cordy near my fiancee."

"Look, I need you and the others to protect Connor while Wes and I go back to get Cordy," Angel said taking his son from Dawn.

"Anna and I are going to help you look after junior Angel Cakes," Lorne said.

"We need to get going," Wesley said walking out the door.

"I'll be back, son," Angel whispered to Connor. "And I'm bringing your mother with me."

Handing the baby to Lorne, "Take care of him."

"That goes without saying," Lorne said.

"Good Luck," Anna said nervously.

Angel looked at Anna and said, "We'll save you both."

Angel walked out the door without waiting for a response from Anna. Anna relaxed slightly choosing to believe Angel and Wesley would succeed. She had to trust that Angel would not just abandon her to her father once Cordy was safe.

--

Fred and Gunn sat side by side on the Lobby counter in the Hyperion watching Groo practice his sword fighting. Fred checked her watch.

"They should be there by now," Fred said.

"It'll be okay," Gunn said worrying over whether he should have gone with them but someone had to stay in LA and keep an eye on Holtz. And Gunn realized he didn't want to leave Fred behind.

The phone rang and Gunn answered, "Angel Investigations. We help the helpless."

"Hey Gunn, it's Ann."

"Hey, what's up?" Gunn replied.

"There are rumors of a vampire nest near the shelter," Ann said.

"We'll check it out," Gunn said. "See you soon."

"Are we going on a quest now?" Groo asked Gunn.

"Yeah," Gunn replied turning to Fred. "Ann who ran that shelter we told you about needs some help. I'll take He-Man with me."

Fred smiled at the He-man remark, "I'll hold down the fort."

"Are you going to be okay on your own?" Gunn asked. Fred really never was alone in the hotel. One or all of the others were usually around.

"I'm fine," Fred said. "I'll probably watch a movie or something. You can head home after seeing Ann if you want."

"I'm staying here until the others come home," Gunn said and then smiled at Fred. "We can watch a movie together when I get back? Don't eat all the popcorn."

"I can't make any promises," Fred said watching Gunn and Groo leave.

It suddenly struck her that she and Gunn watching a movie together alone in the hotel might be a date. Her smile brightened and then clouded.

"Oh my God it might be a date," Fred said suddenly nervous.

--

Angel and Wesley sat in Angel's car in front of the Sunnydale cemetery.

"The hotspot should be straight ahead," Wesley said.

Angel began to read the spell and the portal opened.

"I should warn you that Fred's calculations and this spell could be wrong. We could end up years earlier or later than we should," Wesley said. "I just had to say that."

Angel nodded and said, "You don't have to come."

"Drive," Wesley said.

And they drove through the portal.

--

February 5, 1999

Cordelia pulled up in front of Sunnydale High in her car. Cordy had been sitting beside her in the front seat and Angel sat in the back. In spite of himself, Angel had enjoyed his afternoon spent with both the Cordelias. They exasperated him but amused him at the same time. But he was relieved they would be joining the others, and he would no longer be a focus of their attention. They got out of the car and started walking towards the school doors. Angel started walking in the opposite direction.

"Angel?" Cordelia said.

"I'm going to check something out," Angel said. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Angel wanted to check around the school and make sure things were safe. He didn't want Jacob to make another surprise attack.

Cordy looked at him with concern, "Do me a favor? If you see Jacob, just run. You can't play hero this time around."

He and Cordy shared a look before he walked away. Cordy continued to watch him go until Cordelia patted her arm.

"He'll be okay," Cordelia said. "Let's join the research party."

Cordy made no reply and just walked into the school with Cordelia.

"So you and Angel are close in the future?" Cordelia asked. After spending an afternoon with her, Cordelia realized that Cordy knew Angel pretty well. She even knew how Angel liked his blood. "How exactly does that happen?"

"No details about the future, remember," Cordy said.

"You're being no fun at all," Cordelia complained.

"I'm not the only one who's going to wonder," Cordelia warned Cordy.

Cordy assumed she was referring to Angel and Buffy. Cordy already knew that Angel had a dozen questions he was refusing to ask her which she was grateful for. She wasn't certain of Buffy or the other Scoobies.

Cordy sighed, "I wish I was home."

"We'll get you there," Cordelia said pausing at the door. "I've never really had a home. There's the house where I live, but you know that's not home. It's nice to know that in the future I'll find a home."

Cordy wanted to tell her everything then. That life didn't turn out at all as she expected it would but that it was better than she imagined. Cordelia Chase would grow up, find a mission, and a family to share it with.

Cordy gave Cordelia a quick hug and said, "Let's go meet with the others."

They walked into the library and joined The rest of the scoobies.

"Where's Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Checking the perimeter," Cordy replied going to sit by Willow at the table.

--

Jacob punched a hole in his wall. His efforts to track Anna had failed. Something was hiding her from his sight. He'd never thought she would ever escape him. But now she had help.

Jacob smiled realizing Anna's new strength didn't matter now that he knew her weakness. He'd go after her new friends. They were where she was most vulnerable.

--

He burst through the library doors with purpose. His eyes rested on Cordy who immediately got out of her seat and ran in to his arms.

"Cordy?" Angel said holding her tighter.

"Yeah, it's me," she said relaxing in to his arms.

Wesley who walked in with Angel just stood on the sidelines and watched smiling. The Scoobies all watched in shock. Angel and Cordy were hugging and both of them were smiling.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked.

And then another Angel walked through the library doors and stopped when he saw himself holding Cordy.

"Well Broody Boy," Cordy said turning to the surprised Angel standing in the doorway. "Come and meet your future."


	10. Chapter 10

The two Angels stared at each other while Cordy gave Wesley a hug.

"How's everyone?" she asked.

"Worried about you," Wesley replied smiling at her.

"Are you two just going to have a brooding contest or are you going to talk?" Cordy said stepping between the Angels.

Past Angel and Future Angel just nodded at each other. Past Angel noticed how Cordy and the other Angel stood so closely together.

"How's our boy?" Cordy asked Angel.

"Good, but he'll be better when we get you home," Angel said.

"So you've got a reversal spell?" Cordy asked expectantly.

"Not quite, but we're working on it," Wesley said. "It's really good to see you."

Cordy smiled at him, "The feeling's mutual. There's a lot we need to catch up on before you can send me home."

"Hi," Buffy said coming out of her shock. She gave future Angel an awkward hug.

"So I guess you don't get staked in the next few years," Xander said playing at being disappointed.

"Hi Angel," Willow said, giving him a hug.

"Wesley knows all of you but unfortunately you don't know him yet," Cordy said. "Wesley everybody. Everybody Wesley."

"Hello," Wesley said.

"I like the accent," Cordelia said, giving him a flirtatious smile.

Wesley smiled and then turned to Cordy who said, "God, it's history repeating itself isn't it?"

That's when Angel remembered the crush Cordy had on Wesley back when she was in highschool.

"What exactly did happen back then?" Angel asked sternly.

"Nothing," Wesley said quickly.

"Nothing!?" Cordy said playfully slapping Wesley on the arm. "There was something."

"A little something," Wesley agreed, smiling at Cordy affectionately.

"Wait a sec," Cordelia said, placing a hand on Wesley's arm. "We dated?"

"Not exactly," Wesley said.

Angel looked from Wesley to Cordy and frowned, "Yeah well whatever it was it's long over now."

Cordelia looked at Angel's reaction and then turned to Cordy, "You have to tell me everything later."

Realizing everyone had gotten distracted from the purpose of the meeting Giles said, "As Cordy said, there is a great deal for all of us to catch up on."

Buffy agreed, looking from Cordy to future Angel.

--

2002

Buffy was surprised, irritated, and relieved to discover that Angel had left after she had gone. She didn't know if she were more relieved or angry. He dropped huge news and didn't stick around to explain himself.

"They were really worried about Cordy and couldn't wait," Willow said.

"Did he leave a message for me at least?" Buffy asked.

Willow shook her head, "They were really in a hurry."

"Where's the baby?" Buffy asked needing to see him.

"Connor's up in my room with Lorne and Anna," Willow said.

Buffy hesitated as she slowly walked up the stairs. She paused at the bedroom door. She could hear singing. She walked into the room. Lorne was singing to and pacing with a fussy Connor. Anna sat on the bed looking for Connor's pacifier in the diaper bag.

"Here you go," she said, putting the pacifier in the baby's mouth.

"That'll settle him for a bit," Lorne said walking towards Buffy. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Yeah," Buffy said holding out her arms.

Buffy's first thought was that he smelled surprisingly good. "How old is he?"

"Two months," Lorne said.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Buffy said more to herself than Lorne.

"We've been busy," Lorne said. "Connor's been the center of our focus since he's been born. A lot has happened."

"I'm sure Angel will tell you everything once Cordy's safe," Anna said.

Buffy handed the baby back to Lorne and quickly left the room. Connor seemed to symbolize all the things he'd told her they could never have and now he had it without her. She couldn't understand why he'd let her be blind sided instead of just telling her when it happened. But there was also a hope forming in Buffy's heart. If Angel could have a child, maybe they could have a future together.

"Maybe she should sing for you," Anna suggested watching Buffy leave.

"Maybe," Lorne agreed. "I doubt she will though."

"Why?" Anna asked him.

"She'd be afraid of what I can see," Lorne said.

"I can understand that," Anna said. "When I sang to Connor after we first meet, what did you see?"

"I saw what you did and why," Lorne said. "Your father won't be able to hurt you any more once this is over."

"I'd like to believe that," Anna said. "But it's been almost like he's all powerful. Every time, I tried to get away, he always managed to catch me. The spell was my last shot. If that hadn't of worked, I don't know what I would have done."

Lorne placed Connor in his playpen which they planned to use as a temporary crib.

"This is the first time I've ever been free of him," Anna said.

"Angel, Wesley, and the others will do everything they can to save you," Lorne said.

"I know that," Anna said taking the clipping with her obituary out. She stared at it hoping it would change. "I don't want to talk about it any more. Tell me more about you. You were telling me the other night about Pylea. What about when you first came to LA?"

Lorne smiled and settled in to tell his story.

--

1999

"So we have to come up with a plan to get in Anna's house to find the spell she used to switch places with Cordy," Buffy said.

Wesley nodded, "Although that plan isn't going to be as simple as we thought considering all you've told us of Jacob's power."

"We could use his power to our advantage," Cordy said. "Giles could lift the spell protecting me. Jacob would come running to find me. While he's distracted, you guys could get in the house find the spell."

"We're not using you as bait," Angel said.

"Hello, she's the original bait girl," Cordelia pointed out. "How many times have you guys used me as bait?"

"That was different," Angel said.

"Yeah, it's different," Cordy said. "In high school, I didn't even know how to fight, but I can defend myself now."

"She's right," Buffy conceded. "But we've never seen anything like Jacob before. If he gets an advantage over you in a fight, we may not be able to save you."

"You've had no luck figuring out exactly what Smith is?" Wesley asked.

Giles shook his head, "It's been rather frustrating."

"I hacked into his records," Willow said. "On paper he's just a normal guy raising his daughter."

"Records can be doctored," Past Angel said. "There are many vampires who appear like regular guys on paper."

"Even Angel has a normal paper trail," Cordy agreed. "What about Anna's mother?"

"She died when Anna was 3," Willow said. "Car accident."

"God," Cordelia said. "She's been alone with that monster all these years."

"We have to eliminate him before we attempt to reverse the spell," Cordy realized. "Anna has to be the one to face him or at least her body is. We can't head back to the future and leave her to fend for herself."

"We know that Cordy," Angel said. "But why do you have to put yourself at risk like this."

"Anna doesn't know how to fight back," Cordy said. "I do. It has to me facing him."

"There might be another way," Angel said.

"A spell to decrease his strength or increase ours possibly," Wesley suggested.

"I'm looking in to that," Giles said.

"We'll find some other option that doesn't put you at risk," Angel said. "You read the article. Anna Smith dies in two days."

"Angel, we can prevent that," Cordy said.

"The spell to switch Cordy and Anna is in Jacobs house. We have to go through him to set things right," Past Angel pointed out.

"This is the way is has to be, Angel," Cordy said. "The rest of you are in more danger than I am."

Terror crept through Angel. They were right and Cordy facing Jacob was the logical choice.

Angel refused to listen, "Connor's lost one mother. Do you want him to lose another?"

Cordy yelled, "You have no right using Connor to manipulate me!"

She stormed out of the library before Angel could respond.

"It's her decision, Angel," Wesley said. "We don't have to like it, but we have to respect it."

"We don't have a lot of options," Buffy said. "Cordy's the only one who stands a chance against Smith."

"Cordy's plan is the best we've got,"Giles agreed.

"How else do we get Jacob out of his house if we don't use Cordy?" Xander said.

"We'll do what we can to minimize the risk," Past Angel promised.

"Too much has happened for me to lose her now," Angel said simply before leaving the library.

"We won't lose her," Wesley told the others who remained in the library.

Cordelia and Past Angel exchanged glances. Angel hadn't acted like just a concerned friend. He looked like a man afraid of risking the woman he loved.

Angel found Cordy sitting on the hallway steps.

He sat down beside her as Cordy said, "If you are going to pick a fight I suggest you walk away, Angel."

"I don't like the idea of you being at risk and me being helpless to do anything," Angel said.

"Well, it's about time you joined the club," Cordy said. "Now you know how I feel whenever you ignore my advice and go off on one of your crusades."

"I don't like thinking about losing you," Angel said.

'Then don't," Cordy said. "Don't always assume the worst has to happen."

"The worst has a tendency to happen a lot with us," Angel pointed out.

"You aren't going to give in on this are you?" Cordy realized.

"No, and neither will you," Angel said. "You do what you have to do and I'll do the same."

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?" Cordy asked him.

But Angel just took her hand and tried to smile at her.

"That smile's not making me feel any better," Cordy said smiling back at him in spite of herself. "Did you mean what you said about me being Connor's mother?"

"You are his mother," Angel said.

"Thank you for that," Cordy said. "Now stop being a dumbass and catch me up on everything that's happened with Connor and the others since I've been gone."

Angel was content to just sit in the stairwell with Cordy taking about their son. Ignoring reality was something they needed at that moment. They just wanted to enjoy finally being together after being separated.

--

Jacob stood in the wreckage of Anna's bedroom. He'd torn the room apart in anger. His daughter who he had always had control of was currently out of his grasp. She managed to find allies and use magic to hide from him. Now he held in his hands the book of magic that Anna had hidden beneath her mattress. Jacob leaved through it as he tried to figure what Anna had been up to.


	11. Chapter 11

February 5, 1999

Everyone was relieved when Angel and Cordy returned after apparently making up. Buffy noticed the way Angel kept his hand at the small of Cordy's back as she walked towards the table. Cordy smiled at Faith who she noticed had joined the meeting while she and Angel had been talking in the stairwell.

"We should patrol," Buffy suggested to Past Angel as the others sat at the table looking through texts. She needed to just get some time away with her Angel.

"That's a good idea," Cordy said and turned to her Angel. "Maybe you should take Faith."

"I'm fine on my own," Faith replied.

"Buffy's going to have Angel's help why shouldn't you," Cordy said with a shrug.

Cordy and Future Angel exchanged a look. He wasn't thrilled by Cordy's suggestion. After being separated for the last few days Angel didn't want to leave Cordy's side, but he understood what Cordy was trying to do. Wesley probably wouldn't approve of messing with the time line, but Angel wanted to try to save Faith before she crossed the line if he could. Faith deserved a chance to start over.

"Let's go," Angel said walking out with Faith.

"We need to come up with a nickname so we can tell apart the Angels," Cordy suggested.

"Dead boy's always good," Xander offered.

"How about Gus?" Willow suggested.

"He'll hate it," Cordy said and then smiled as she said beside Wesley.

"It's perfect," Cordelia replied with a wink in Cordy's direction.

Cordy smiled at her counter part, "So we'll call Present Angel Gus and my Angel well we'll just call him Angel."

"Your Angel," Xander noticed.

"Well he's from my time," Cordy explained.

"So tell me about you and Wesley?" Cordelia replied.

"I'm sitting right here," Wesley replied.

"Okay than you can tell me about you and Cordy," she replied. "When do I meet the present version of you?"

"We're here to research Jacob Smith," Giles said. "This isn't the time for gossip."

"There's always time for gossip," Cordelia said.

Cordy agreed, "The end of the world could come, and we'd still make time for it."

Xander shook his head, "Two Cordelias, Giles. You can't win."

--

Angel returned to the mansion at the same time Buffy and Past Angel returned.

Angel growled slightly, "She's upstairs alone."

He had expected to find Cordy surrounded by the others in the library but not alone in the mansion. He wanted better protection for her. He didn't bother exchanging words with Buffy and the other Angel but went to find Cordy lying down in one of the spare rooms.

"Why aren't you at the library with the others?" Angel demanded. He'd been annoyed to find the library empty when he and Faith returned from patrol

At the sight of him she immediately leap off the bed and checked for injuries.

"It's 2am Angel. Everyone's home in bed by now," Cordy said.

Angel took off his coat, "You shouldn't be alone."

"Jacob has no idea where I am. They would have stayed with me but fortunately I'm more stubborn than they are." Cordy could see the large gash in his side and frowned.

"I've got to find the first aid kit," Cordy said leaving the room with Angel following close behind.

Buffy and Gus as Past Angel had been dubbed by the others were in the living room.

"First Aid kit?" Cordy asked.

"First drawer in the kitchen," Angel replied.

Cordy went to get it as Angel sat down in the living room.

"How was patrol on your side of town?" Angel asked.

"Quiet," Gus replied looking over Angel's bloody appearance. "Not so quiet on your side of town."

"Faith and I found a vamp nest," Angel replied.

Cordy returned with the kit and looked over at Buffy and Angel, "You guys don't need patching up?"

"The other Angel and Faith got all the fighty fun tonight," Buffy said watching Cordy take off Angel's shirt. '_Why exactly does she have to take his shirt off for him? It's not like his arms are injured._'

"Well Angel did you get to kill something?" Cordy asked. "I know that had to brighten your evening."

Angel just smiled at Cordy as she patched his wounds.

"How was Faith?" Cordy asked and looked at Angel intently.

"Charming as always," Angel replied.

Cordy knew what that meant. It hadn't gone well.

"Yeah well there's always tomorrow," Cordy said.

"Let's hope so," Angel replied getting up.

Buffy took note of the exchange, "Is there something we should know about Faith?"

"I was just trying to reconnect with a friend," Angel replied. It wasn't a lie even if it wasn't the whole truth.

"Mind if I steal one of your shirts for my Angel, Gus?" Cordy asked with a smile.

"Gus?" he replied.

"It's our new nickname for you," Cordy said. "I wish I could take credit for it, but it was Willow's suggestion."

"There aren't any new nicknames for me are there?" Angel asked looking genuinely concerned.

"No, but I can think of a few if you like," Cordy said smiling at him. She just loved being around him again.

Angel smiled back at her and asked, "Where's Wes?"

"Crashing at Giles's place," Cord said and before Angel could ask. "He didn't stay here with me because he could be more help looking over musty texts with Giles."

"You look tired," Angel observed.

"It's been an exciting couple of days," Cordy replied. "Goodnight all."

Cordy began walking upstairs with Angel. Buffy watched them until they were out of her eye sight.

"We should make up the couch for your future self," Buffy said.

"I don't think that's necessary," Gus said.

"But you told me you only had one extra room for Cordy," Buffy said. "Where is Angel supposed to sleep?"

"With everything going on I don't think Angel's going to leave Cordy's side tonight. He clearly wasn't happy when he walked in the mansion and found out Cordy was here alone. He'll stay close to her until this is over," Angel said.

"So they're roommates now. Cordy'll love that," Buffy said.

There were things Buffy wondered; things she was worried about after seeing Cordy and the future version of Angel. She wanted to talk to her Angel but the words couldn't come out of her mouth.

--

Angel was close behind Cordy as she entered her room. They both stared at the bed. They had shared a bed a couple of times before, but Connor had been between them.

"I'm going to get cleaned up," Angel said walking into the bathroom.

Cordy changed into the nightgown Willow had loaned her and was in the bed when Angel reentered the room. She had her back to him when he got into the bed beside her. He was surprised when she turned to face him.

"It's weird being in someone else's body," Cordy said. "Is it weird for you to see me and it not be me?"

"Yeah, but I know when it's you," Angel said. "You've got this spark in your eye. It's yours no matter what body you're in."

Cordy smiled at that and then turned on to her side away from him, "It's good to know you 'll always see me no matter what package I come in."

Angel was swamped with guilt. He thought of Anna and how she tricked him into believing he finally had Cordy when it was all counterfeit. He blamed himself more than Anna now. He should have known Anna wasn't Cordy. He wasn't lying when he said he could recognize Cordy. Now he could see Cordy in Anna's eyes. And in Cordy's eyes after he knew the truth he could see the spark he loved missing. It was Anna in Cordy's Place.

Anna couldn't fool him forever, and she shouldn't have fooled him at all. If he had just paid attention he wouldn't be feeling the weight of his betrayal. But at the time he was too distracted by the prospect of finally being with Cordy to realize he didn't have her at all. He felt as if he violated Cordy and more than anything he never wanted to do that. And to make it worse he was too selfish to tell Cordy the truth. It would hurt her, and he was terrified of losing her.

He was a comforted when Cordy slid towards him so her back would rest against his chest. She reached and found his arm which she wrapped around her so she could hold his hand.

"Goodnight Cor," Angel said.

"Night, Angel," Cordy replied with a yawn as she drifted to sleep.

--

February 6, 2002

When Lorne woke up he was a bit disoriented but then he remembered where he was. Anna was asleep beside him on the couch in Buffy's living room. She rested her head on Lorne shoulder. She opened her eyes and for a moment smiled at him. But that didn't last. Suddenly she jumped from the couch screaming. It was like when they first meet all over again except this time her reaction bothered Lorne a lot more. She knew him now and he'd thought they were friends.

"I thought the green and the horns didn't matter to you," He said.

"Lorne?" Anna asked suddenly coming to herself. "I think I just had one of Cordy's visions."

She rushed to the phone and took out the Angel investigations calling card Fred had given her. Lorne stayed close as Anna relayed her vision to Fred.

"Do you need anything?" Lorne asked after Anna finished talking to Fred.

Anna shook her head and sat on the couch, "So that's a vision. Poor Cordy. They're horrible. This demon was attacking this woman. I could feel it. I could see it. It was like I was her. How does Cordy handle it?"

Lorne came to sit beside her, "Cordy's a tough one."

"I'm sorry I screamed. It just took me a while to realize I was having a vision and not being attacked myself," Anna said shivering and then hugging herself

The vision brought on a flood of memories she didn't want to focus on. There was a time when she was like that woman in the vision. Helpless and at her father's mercy. Anna hoped those days were over and pushed the thoughts away.

Anna got up from the couch, "I don't think anybody else is awake yet. You want breakfast?"

"Sure," Lorne said watching Anna enter the kitchen. "I'll just go upstairs to check on the little dumpling."

Lorne entered Willow's room and was surprised to find Buffy standing over the crib. Connor confused and scared her. Imagining Angel as a father was difficult and imagining herself a mother was impossible. Buffy felt overwhelmed by Dawn who could take care of herself but a baby was a greater responsibility.

"I was waiting for him to wake up," Buffy said. "I wanted to try holding him again."

"He'll be up soon. It's almost his breakfast time," Lorne said. "He'll be fussy when he wakes though."

"He'll miss Angel," Buffy assumed.

"Yeah, plus he misses Cordy," Lorne said. "For both of them to be gone is hard for a little one to understand."

"I didn't think Cordy and kids mixed," Buffy said.

"I think before Connor came along she might have agreed with you," Lorne said with a smile. "But she's a natural. I think it comes from her taking care of all of us over the years."

"Cordy with a baby is definitely something I've got to see," Buffy said smiling and then thinking to herself that if Cordy could be mother type than any woman could.

"I never really thought I'd ever be a mom when you consider slayer life span and all," Buffy said. "I always thought I'd die in battle before I could have a child. I certainly never thought having a baby with Angel was an option. But I look at Connor and ..."

Lorne frowned, "Life is full of surprises."

Lorne didn't like the hope in Buffy's eyes. In some ways, he could tell she needed something to latch on to, but Angel wasn't the right thing. He wanted to prepare her for whatever Angel decided to tell her when he returned.

"Do you want to give it a go? Sing for me," Lorne suggested.

Buffy hugged herself, "There things I don't want to talk about."

"Sometimes it's easier telling all to a stranger. Plus I'm a former bartender. We're like priests but with more alcohol," Lorne said.

Buffy thought it over as Connor woke up with angry tears, and Lorne began to tend to him.


	12. Chapter 12

February 6, 1999

Angel was the first person to wake up, but he opted to stay in bed beside a sleeping Cordelia. He could hear the others in the house moving around, but he was content to ignore them. He just wanted this time with Cordelia alone. They'd become twisted together during the night. Cordy was sprawled on top of him, and she used his chest as her pillow. Angel didn't mind holding her. He frowned, remembering today's date. They had one day to figure out how to save Cordy and Anna from Jacob.

Cordy woke up surprised to find herself lying on top of Angel. She intended to get up quietly in an effort not to wake him but found that his arms around her wouldn't let her go. She looked up into Angel's eyes and realized he was awake.

"Just go back to sleep," Angel said.

Cordy realized they shouldn't stay there together wrapped up in bed, but she just rested her head on Angel's chest. She decided to blame their mutual lack of judgement on sleep deprivation.

"We have to get up sometime," Cordy said.

"Not right now," Angel replied.

Cordy sighed and said, "Okay, 5 more minutes."

"Let's leave," Angel said.

"I thought you wanted to sleep in?" Cordy replied sitting up.

"That's not what I meant. According to the obituary, Anna dies tomorrow at Sunnydale High. That can't happen if you're not even in Sunnydale on February 7," Angel said. "We can drive back into Sunnydale on the 8th. Then we can put your plan into action."

"But the obit doesn't say I die at Sunnydale High. It just says that's where I'm found. For all we know leaving town will lead me directly to the danger and then Jacob just dumps Anna's body over at the school," Cordy said frowning at her own thought. "I don't want to run. I just want to face him and get it over with. I can't take looking over my shoulder all the time for much longer."

With that she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom leaving Angel alone in the bed wishing he'd never brought the issue up, at least not while she was in his arms. The bed was too cold without her.

--

Downstairs Cordelia Chase had let herself in to find Gus and Buffy sitting in his kitchen. She noticed Angel's coat hanging on the chair in the kitchen.

"Morning Buffy, Morning Gus," Cordelia said.

"I'm not answering to that," he replied frowning at her.

Cordelia smiled at him, "Cordy said you'd hate it but come on. We can't call you both Angel. It'd be confusing. Somebody had to have the nickname. Maybe be we should've picked Dead Boy instead of Gus."

He glared at Cordelia who laughed and asked, "Where's Cordy and Angel?"

"They're upstairs," Gus replied.

"Good," Cordelia said grabbing Angel's coat.

"What are you doing?" Gus asked her.

"Snooping," Cordelia replied sticking her hands in the coat pockets. "Aren't you curious about any info your future self might be hiding?"

"You shouldn't." Buffy said but she ended up sitting beside Cordelia as she opened Angel's wallet.

"This is no surprise," Cordelia said pointing to the picture of Buffy in his wallet. "Let's see what else we've got here."

Buffy was relieved to see the picture there. It was an old picture that she'd given him months ago. It made her happy to see he still kept it in the future.

"Hmmm, his driver's licence has an LA address," Cordelia said and then a couple of business cards fell to the floor

"We move to LA?" Buffy said looking at Gus in surprise.

He picked up the business cards and noticed the words Angel Investigations and a LA address printed on it.

"There's a picture of me, Angel, and Wesley," Cordelia said, smiling.

Then she came upon a picture of Angel with his arm around a girl with glasses. Then there was a candid shot of Angel and Cordelia laughing in the middle of a conversation.

"I cut my hair?" Cordy exclaimed looking at the picture.

Then there was a group picture. Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley were the only ones in the picture any of them recognized. There was an older couple, young black man, the girl in the glasses, and a green skinned demon. Then Cordy turned to the last picture in Angel's wallet which was a candid photograph of Cordy holding a baby and looking outside a window.

"That must be Connor," Cordelia said remembering Angel and Cordy's argument from the night before. Something about Cordy being a mother.

Buffy was frowning. There was only the one old photograph of her in his wallet. She wondered why she and her friends weren't in the group photograph and she wondered why there were so many pictures of Cordy. She looked up at Gus and couldn't read his expression. He was wondering the same things she was. It had never occurred to him to keep pictures in his wallet but apparently in the future he'll start adding pictures as well as friends. But where was Buffy in this future?

Cordy took out the picture of Cordy and Connor and turned it over where the words "Cordy and our boy" were written on the back. She didn't recognize the handwriting. She replaced that picture and then went back to the first picture in the wallet and took it out. On the back she recognized her handwriting "There's something sad about a wallet without even a single photo so I added this one from your stash."

Gus stood over her shoulder reading the picture.

Then Cordelia took out the photograph of Angel, Wesley, and Cordy. Again Cordy's handwriting was on the back "I wanted to make sure we got a shot of the 3 of us. I hate that we never got a picture with Doyle. "

"Looks like I added the pictures to your wallet," Cordelia said taking out the next picture of Angel and the brown haired girl.

On the back of that in Cordelia's handwriting were the words, "I figure you'd find this soothing. I could still soothe your ass off though."

Then on the back of the picture of Angel and Cordy laughing were the words, "You should smile like that more often."

Then there were the words written on the back of the group shot, "Our family."

Cordelia then looked over the picture of her and a baby, "I wrote on the back of the others but I don't think I added this one to the wallet. It's not my handwriting on the back."

"It's mine," Gus said.

"I can't believe I have a son," Cordelia said staring at the photograph. "I wonder who the father is."

"Our boy," Buffy muttered. "It says in your handwriting 'Cordy and our boy.' What does this mean, Angel?"

"It's Gus now," Cordy interrupted. "We decided last night."

Buffy ignored her and asked, "What does it mean?"

"I don't know," he replied. "We're looking at the pictures without the context."

"Exactly, before getting mad we should just ask them about it," Cordelia said.

"Ask who about what?" Cordy said wandering into the kitchen.

"Where's Angel," Buffy asked.

"Shower," Cordy said walking towards the fridge.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw the open wallet and the pictures laying on the table.

"You were snooping."

"You would too," Cordelia pointed out.

Cordy shrugged and walked over to the table. She began placing the pictures back in the wallet and came upon the picture of her and Connor.

She smiled and said, "This is a new one. Angel or Fred must have taken it when I wasn't paying attention."

She turned the picture over and saw the words on the back which just made her smile more.

"Now that's we've seen the pictures would you mind explaining them to us," Buffy said.

"Giles said..." Cordy began.

"I think we've already learned too much about the future more information can't hurt," Gus said.

Cordy bit her lip, "I'll only answer questions about the stuff in the wallet. Everything else is off limits."

"Why aren't I in there?" Buffy asked.

"You are in there. You're the first picture," Cordy replied.

"But I'm not in any of the others," Buffy said.

"No you're not. Considering the fact that I added the pictures wouldn't it make sense that I would add the ones that were important to me which I thought Angel might like," Cordy replied.

Buffy bristled at that, "So I'm not important to Angel."

Cordy sighed, "You're the first picture in the wallet. It's not like I excluded you."

"Who's Doyle?" Cordelia asked wanting to get off the topic of Buffy.

Cordy smiled sadly, "A friend."

"What happened to him?" Angel asked.

"You know I can't tell you that," Cordy said.

"Who are they?" Gus said showing her the group shot.

"Well, that's you, me, Gunn, Wes, Lorne, Fred and her parents," Cordy said. "All great friends."

"Family?" Gus asked.

"That's what it says on the back of the photo," Cordy replied.

"Is this my son?" Cordelia asked showing the picture of Cordy and Connor.

"It's a long story that I can't tell you but yeah that's Connor," Cordy said taking another look at the picture.

"Who's the father?" Cordelia asked. "I need to know."

"Connor's dad is someone truly special and that's all I'll tell you about him," Cordy said.

"Is he one of the men in the group shot?" Cordy asked.

Cordy tried not to give away anything in her expression, "I can't tell you one way or the other."

"What did Angel mean last night when he said Connor already lost one mother?" Gus asked.

"His biological mother died in childbirth. I've been helping his dad take care of him," Cordy replied.

"Does Angel babysit?" Cordelia asked curious.

Cordy smiled and looked at Gus, "He's amazing with Connor."

She stopped smiling and suddenly looked teary-eyed, "I do miss that boy. I miss home."

She shook off the sadness and stood up, "Now that we're done with the Q & A I'm going to return this pictures to Angel's wallet and take his coat upstairs."

She picked up the wallet, the pictures, and the coat and was halfway out of the room when she heard Gus ask, "Why is there an LA address on my driver's license and what are the business cards about?"

Cordy sighed. She'd been hoping the pictures had distracted them from noticing other things in the wallet.

"I think the answer to those questions are pretty obvious," Cordy said walking up the stairs.

Gus frowned. Sure the answers were obvious, but they didn't make sense. At some point, he'd move to LA and start some sort of detective agency. He'd have friends close enough to him to be considered family. This family may or may not include Buffy. When Gus returned to the kitchen, Buffy gave him a looked filled with accusations.

"I need to talk to the future version of you," she said rushing out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"This should be interesting," Cordelia said, giving Gus a reassuring squeeze on the arm. "She can't be mad at you for things you haven't done yet."

Gus nodded and headed downstairs to the training room. Cordelia remained in the living room. She was dying to find out what would happen next.

Buffy burst in the Cordy's room to find Angel sitting on the bed beside Cordy his arm wrapped around her.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked.

Cordy was having a moment of weakness. The fact that her life was on the line and that there was a good chance she wouldn't see any of her family again hit her hard. So she allowed herself a self-pity moment which Angel walked in on so he tried to comfort her as best he could. She didn't like feeling weak in front of Buffy.

Cordy's eyes flared, "You could've knocked first."

She got up from the bed and left the bedroom.

"What happened?" Buffy asked suddenly more concerned than angry.

"She's homesick," Angel said. "You should give her some space."

"The pictures upset her?" Buffy said.

Angel nodded, "You guys should have stayed out of my wallet."

"Cordelia wanted to take a look," Buffy said. "We were all curious."

When Angel didn't reply Buffy said, "I have some questions."

"I know you do," Angel said. "But I can't answer."

"You have a family in the future. Am I apart of it?" Buffy asked.

Angel took an unneeded breath, "No."

"Do I...Do I die?" Buffy asked.

"You're alive," Angel said.

"But we're not together anymore?" Buffy said.

"I can't tell you anymore. I shouldn't have even told you this much," Angel said.

"Just tell me if you're with Cordelia in the future," Buffy said.

Angel didn't know how to answer that. He and Cordy weren't a couple, but there were moments when it felt like they were this unit. And it wasn't just friendship. It was definitely something more.

Uncertain how to reply Angel said the one thing he was sure of, "Cordy's my best friend."

"How did that happen?" Buffy said finding it hard to believe. "Queen C best friends with a vampire?"

Angel shrugged, "She's more stubborn than I am."

And then he smiled thinking of Cordy which made Buffy frown.

"I don't understand any of this," Buffy said.

"You're not supposed to. A lot of things haven't happened yet," Angel said. "We need to focus on saving Cordy and Anna. Smith needs to be our priority right now."

Buffy nodded remembering what was at stake.

--

Jacob sat in his car calming himself. His mistake the last few days had been letting his temper flare instead of thinking ahead. He caressed the cover of the Magic text Anna had been using. It was inevitable that he would figure out what Anna had done. Until then there were other things Jacob could do.

He smiled thinking of his plan, and then he saw her. The red-headed girl who had been with Anna the night he'd set that fire outside the Summers house. He'd taken a good look at all the people who had been with Anna that night and the red head looked the most vulnerable. If he couldn't get to Anna, there were others he could reach.


	13. Chapter 13

February 6, 1999

"So?" Cordelia asked when she saw Cordy walk down the stairs.

"Not really in the mood to dish, Cordelia," Cordy replied sitting on the steps.

"I figured," Cordelia said handing Cordy the pint of Double fudge Ice cream she'd found in Angel's fridge. "You look like you need this."

Cordy smiled, "I really do."

They sat on the stairs side by side as they shared the ice cream.

"We'll get you home Cordy," Cordelia promised.

Cordy looked upstairs to where she left Angel with Buffy, "She's interrogating him isn't she?"

"You know Buffy," Cordelia said. "She can't comprehend a future where she isn't the center of Angel's universe. I can't even comprehend that. How exactly does it happen anyway?"

"Stop Cordelia," Cordy said with warning.

"What?" Cordelia replied.

"I'm not volunteering any more information," Cordy replied. "You already know too much.."

"You're no fun at all," Cordelia said.

"Just for that I'm keeping all the ice cream for me," Cordy said grabbing the ice cream carton and walking out in to Angel's Courtyard

Cordelia was tempted to follow her but decided Cordy needed some time to herself. Cordelia opted to walk down into the basement to watch Gus train. Gus was in the middle of practicing on the punching bag when he looked up as Cordelia walked down the stairs.

"Where are the others?" Gus asked.

"Buffy's grilling Angel and Cordy needed some space," she said. "So, I thought I'd keep you company, Gus."

Gus stopped punching and looked at her.

"How about Liam?" Gus suggested.

"Liam?" Cordelia asked bewildered.

"Instead of calling me Gus," Gus explained. "Liam was my name before I was turned."

"I like Liam," Cordy said and then she smiled. "But Gus is just so much more fun."

"You enjoy torturing me," Gus said.

"You can be so unflappable. Getting under your skin is a surprisingly fun challenge," Cordelia said.

Angel was trying to be angry but found himself amused, "Are you that bored?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Cordelia replied.

"How is Cordy?" Angel asked.

"I think she's okay. It's just looking at those pictures brought up a lot of stuff for her," Cordelia said. "She misses her family."

"You sound surprised," Angel said.

"Having a family wasn't something I thought would happen for me," she confessed. "These glimpses into our future were so unexpected."

"I know what you mean," Angel said. "A family's the last thing I thought I'd ever have."

"It's a relief isn't it; to know it'll happen for us," Cordelia said.

"Yeah, it is," Angel said feeling guilty for looking forward to a future that might not include Buffy.

Gus and Cordelia stood there a moment just studying each other. They were both curious about how it would happen. How would two people who seem to have little in common come to mean so much to each other in the future?

"I never thought you were friend material," Cordelia began. "Make-out material certainly."

"Make-out material?" Gus repeated.

"That tall, dark, and broodiness thing you've got going really works," Cordelia said.

Gus smiled at her, "I guess since I'm 'Salty Goodness'"

"You heard me say that?" Cordelia asked surprised.

"Vampire hearing," Angel said.

"You never let on you heard me," Cordelia said slapping his arm playfully. "I always thought you were oblivious."

"I noticed," Gus said simply and then he looked at her. "Do you think they're together? Angel and Cordy."

"Yeah, I just don't think they know it yet," Cordelia said.

"It's just so..." Gus didn't know quite what to say.

"I know isn't it," Cordelia said, completing his thought.

He smiled at her, and Cordelia realized how much she enjoyed his smile.

"I think I'm getting it now," Cordelia said. "Why we like each other so much in the future."

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable Gus broke eye contact with her.

"You're dying to change the subject aren't you?" Cordelia said.

"You want me to show you that sword move Cordy was trying the other day?" Gus offered turning to take a sword from the weapon's cabinet.

"Sure," Cordelia said walking towards him.

Cordy ended up coming down to the basement and watching as Gus and Cordelia trained. Cordy couldn't help noticing Gus's hands off approach to training Cordelia. When Angel was teaching Cordy to fight, he was always wrapping his arms around her, adjusting her. But Cordy suddenly realized that was all unnecessary. Angel didn't have to be so hands on. She was suddenly amused to discover that Angel may have been coping a feel. Her laughter alerted Cordelia and Gus to her presence.

"What's so funny?" Cordelia challenged.

"This just brings back memories," Cordy said.

They heard people walking around upstairs.

"I think the others are here," Cordy said walking back up the stairs with Cordelia and Angel behind her.

--

February 6, 2002

They all stood sat in Buffy's living room. Except Anna who stood outside on the porch by herself. As Lorne was passing through the hallway, he paused to look at her through the window. He wondered what she was thinking. Her face was so serious, and he wondered why she isolated herself. Lorne considered going out on the porch to join her, but he knew he couldn't let Buffy's neighbors see him. He stopped pondering her and went ahead into the living room.

"He's just so cute," Dawn said.

"And he looks just like Angel," Willow pointed out.

Buffy held Connor awkwardly but was relieved that he wasn't fussy this time.

"Yeah, he does look a bit like him," Buffy agreed relieved that she didn't see a resemblance to Darla.

"His bottle's ready," Lorne said and Buffy handed the baby over to him.

"Wait, can I feed him?" Dawn asked.

Lorne gave her the baby and made sure she was holding him correctly. He turned his head when Anna walked back into the house and smiled at him. He returned her smile.

"Shouldn't Angel and Wesley be back by now?" Buffy asked Lorne.

"They haven't managed the switch yet," Lorne said. "They won't return until that happens."

"How do we know they haven't found a way around the switch?" Dawn asked.

"I wouldn't be inside Cordy's body anymore if they reversed things," Anna said.

"There's nothing we can do to help him from our end?" Buffy said.

"We can't influence the past from the future," Lorne said.

"I've been looking on the web and haven't come up with anything," Willow said.

"I hate this," Buffy said resenting the helplessness of the situation.

She looked over at Lorne and was tempted to sing for him so he could give her a reading. It might help. But Buffy wasn't ready. It took everything in her to resist sneaking out to see Spike and she hated to admit that she was disappointed that he hadn't come after her like he usually did.

"Can we talk a minute, Lorne?" Anna asked.

"Sure," Lorne said and followed her out of the room.

Anna went upstairs to the bedroom so she could speak with Lorne privately. She stood there a moment trying to find the right words.

"I wanted to say good bye," she began.

" Good bye?" Lorne said. "You've got to stop thinking of the negative. You're going to survive this."

"I'm starting to believe that but a good bye is still inevitable between us," Anna said. "I'm not sure I'll get any warning when Angel and Wesley reverse the spell. I didn't want to just go back to the past without saying good bye. You knew the worst about me, and you were still kind. You're the first friend I ever had."

"I'll miss you," Lorne said going to take her hand.

"I wish..." Anna hesitated. "Do you think I could come and visit you?"

"I wouldn't recognize you if you suddenly showed up at Caritas in 1999," Lorne said. "I'll hope you'll make an appearance at The Hyperion in 2002. But by then you'll have forgotten me."

Anna shook her head, "You're unforgettable."

"Well, the green and horns do make an impression," Lorne said smiling at her.

"Even without the green and horns, I wouldn't forget you," Anna smiled at him.

"Three years is a long time," Lorne said.

"I won't forget," Anna said. "We'll meet again."

She wasn't certain she meant those words even if she wanted them to be true. Lorne was the first person who made her feel she wasn't alone. Although she was beginning to have hope about her situation, Anna still had a bad feeling that she wouldn't survive. Her father always found her. She knew that this time if she met her father again he would kill her. She just had to hope that Angel and Wes defeated her father before they could meet again.

Anna shook off those thoughts and asked, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, Doll," Lorne agreed.

"If there's a blow up between Angel and Cordy because of what I did, do whatever you can to make it right," Anna said. "I owe them that, but I don't know how to fix it. I think you can."

"I'll try my best," Lorne said.

"Maybe Angel won't tell her what happened," Anna said hopefully.

"Maybe," Lorne said thinking that some things were meant to be secrets.

--

1999

They all sat in Angel's living room arguing with Cordy. She'd just informed the others that she intended to face Jacob completely on her own without any back up from the others.

"There's no way I'm letting you face him alone," Angel yelled.

"We already discussed this and decided," Cordy said. "I don't see the point in wasting time arguing again."

"I never agreed to anything," Angel said stubbornly.

"You agreed to let me do what I had to do," Cordy countered.

"I also said I'd do what I had to do and that's protect you," Angel replied.

"You don't have to do this, Cordy," Cordelia said.

"The plan was supposed to be that you would face Jacob with us backing you up," Buffy said. "Why change those plans?"

"Why put yourself in unnecessary danger?" Wesley asked.

Cordy looked at Wesley wiling him to understand so he could help her make Angel understand.

"The simple truth is that you guys would be a liability," Cordy said. "He can hurt you, but you can't even touch him. It would be so easy for him to grab you guys and use you as a shield. You're in more danger than I am."

"He can kill you," Angel said. "You aren't invulnerable."

He was pacing angrily around the living room.

"I go against Jacob, and I have a 50 chance of beating him. You go after him and you will die," Cordy said. "Let me protect you this time."

"I won't just sit on the sidelines and let you kill yourself," Angel said.

"I'm really offended. Who says I'd lose? I'm going to kick Jacob's ass," Cordy said, furiously.

"She's right," Wesley said looking at Angel intently.

Angel looked at him as if he were a traitor, "You can do that. You can let her go out there without a safety net."

"Having us there will hurt her chances of winning in a battle with Jacob," Wesley said.

"If she's focused on protecting us she won't be thinking of protecting herself," Gus agreed.

Cordelia remained silent. She saw the logic, but still didn't agree with Cordy's decision. She was shocked to find herself speechless.

"It's her life to risk," Buffy said simply. "It's her choice."

Buffy respected Cordy's willingness to put herself on the line. She was more brave than Buffy had given her credit for. She didn't like Cordy putting herself at risk, but Buffy knew that if their circumstances were reversed that Buffy would make the same choice. Buffy looked over at Angel and knew like everyone else in that room did that there was no way Angel was going to give in. She wondered how they could protect him from Jacob.

"We'll do what we can to help you from here," Giles said. "We've actually made some headway in the research."

"Is there a way to make Smith vulnerable?" Buffy asked.

"We aren't certain," Wesley said. "It's early in the research, but we did discover one thing."

"Well, out with it already," Cordy said.

"Anna's a slayer," Wesley said.

"Or we should say she is a potential slayer. Her abilities are dormant," Giles corrected. "I think somehow Jacob has figured out a way to tap into and magnify Anna's power."

"The reason Anna's the only one who can injure Jacob is that she's what he draws his power from," Wesley said.

"So then he can't kill me," Cordy said. "He needs Anna alive to retain power doesn't he?"

"It doesn't matter," Angel said. "He may not want to kill you, but he's got too much rage. He will lose control."

"No matter how much he may need Anna there's nothing to say he won't kill if forced," Gus agreed.

"We all saw Anna's obituary," Buffy said.

"So now that we know the origin of his power, can we strip him of it?" Cordy asked.

"We're working on it," Wesley said.

"We don't have much time," Cordelia said looking over the obituary again. "Anna dies tomorrow."

Xander walked in the door than with a box of doughnuts, "Sorry, I'm late. I figured we could all use the sugar."

He noticed all the tension in the room. Cordy walked up to him and said, "You figured right."

Then she left the room and went out to the courtyard where she knew Angel couldn't follow. It was still daylight outside. The others would respect her choice. Angel would never agree. Cordelia followed Cordy outside.

"He's going to get himself killed," Cordy said.

"We won't let him," Cordelia said. "Buffy would probably help us with that. Even Gus would."

Cordy nodded determined to find a way to protect him from Jacob, but she didn't know how to stop Angel from going after him. Angel watched her from the window equally determined to protect her. Gus went to stand beside him.

"You have to let her go," Gus said.

Angel made no response and continued to look out the window.

"I thought Willow was with you," Buffy said to Xander.

"I'm surprised she didn't beat me here. She stopped off at that magic shop," Xander said. "She said there's a book there that might help."

--

Jacob watched Willow as she left the Magic Shop and went to stand at the bus stop. He smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

"I thought Willow would be the first to arrive," Buffy said grabbing a doughnut from Xander.

"You know how Willow is with Magic Shops," Xander said. "She'd move in there if she could."

Buffy nodded, "She once stood me up because they got this knew wicca manual, and she had to run over there and buy it."

"I'm not really seeing the attraction to a store with a bunch of stinky herbs and out of date texts but whatever," Cordelia said re-entering the living room.

"How's Cordy?" Gus asked.

"Pissed," Cordelia said. She didn't add that Cordy was also terrified.

Cordelia turned and noted the way Angel rigidly stood at the window watching Cordy sit alone in the Courtyard. Cordelia locked eyes with Gus who was standing beside Angel at the window. She knew that she and Gus were thinking the same thing. Angel shouldn't be there when Cordy was ready to return to the living room.

"We should train," Gus said hoping to get Angel down to the basement.

Angel just stood there like a stone.

Cordelia placed a hand on Angel's shoulder and said, "You need to blow off some steam before you talk to Cordy again. This has been hard on her. She needs a break."

Angel wavered and looked at Cordelia. Not saying a word he followed Gus down to the basement. Cordelia sighed in relief.

Cordy was prepared for a fight when she walked back into the mansion, but Angel wasn't in sight.

"He and Gus decided to train," Wesley explained.

"Good," Cordy said even though she felt a little disappointed. She'd been so ready to fight it out with Angel. Fighting with him was easier than focusing on the danger she was in.

"I need to talk to you," Wesley said, taking her aside.

Cordy tensed, "I don't want to fight."

"I won't fight you," Wesley agreed. "I realize this is what you have to do."

"Could you make him understand that?" Cordy pleaded.

"I'll try," Wesley promised. Then he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "But first I'm going to make you breakfast. I don't think you've eaten anything all day."

"Breakfast?" Cordy repeated amused. "Have we forgotten the burnt toast incident of 2001?"

"Don't exaggerate, Cordy," Wesley ordered.

"Wes, we had to call the fire department," Cordy replied. "You couldn't go back to your apartment for two weeks because of all the smoke damage."

"It wasn't my fault the toaster was faulty," Wes said, guiding her towards the kitchen. "And you're one to talk. How many times have you nearly burned down Angel's home in your cooking attempts?"

"Nobody ever had to call the fire department when I cooked. Let's just hope there aren't any faulty toasters in Gus' kitchen," Cordy replied feeling good about just teasing and relaxing for a while.

Angel left the punching bag in pieces as Gus watched. He knew it wasn't a time for words. Gus didn't doubt that Angel was going to fight for Cordy regardless of the risk.

"You need to trust her, Angel," Wesley said as he walked down the stairs.

Angel's eyes flashed at him, "This is her life Wes. Not some petty argument."

"Her life. Her decision. I'm no happier about it than you are," Wesley said.

Gus stealthily walked up the stairs and out of the basement leaving Wesley and Angel alone.

"You expect me to just accept it," Angel asked.

"I expect you to take Cordy's frame of mind into consideration. She's got a big battle ahead of her. Her focus can't be divided worrying over you and Jacob Smith," Wesley said. "Do you want to be the reason she loses this battle?"

In frustration, Angel punched the wall. He hated admitting that Wesley was right.

"I'll stop fighting her on this," Angel said. "But I won't sit on the sidelines."

"I know," Wesley replied.

"How do we protect her without putting ourselves in danger?" Angel asked resigned.

"Giles and I are working on it," he replied. "Right now you should maybe focus on saving Cordy's peace of mind."

Angel nodded and they headed upstairs but Angel paused and said, "If I have to die saving her I will."

"And if she has to die saving you she will," Wesley said, noting the way Angel flinched at that. "Let's do what we can so it doesn't come to that."

"We have to save her," Angel said.

"We will," Wesley said. "You could start by rescuing Cordy from the omelette I just made for her."

"You cooked," Angel said shaking his head. "Poor Cordy. Remember the burnt toast incident..."

"Why does everyone have to keep exaggerating that," Wes complained.

"We had to call the fire department," Angel pointed out.

Wesley shook his head and lead Angel to the kitchen door. Angel walked into the kitchen and saw Cordy just sitting there moving her food around her plate with her fork. She looked up when she saw Angel enter the kitchen.

"I'm trying to figure out how he managed to make this both watery and dry at the same time," Cordy said content to pretend there was no conflict between them.

She'd already made up her mind to go around Angel if she had to. Cordy didn't see the point in arguing over it.

"I can make you something better than that," Angel said his thought's mirroring Cordy's. He would go around her if he had to.

Cordy smiled at him. She got up from the table and hugged him just because she had to. She didn't know why. Angel gripped her in his arms hoping he wouldn't have to let her go.

--

2002

"What is that?" Spike asked incredulously. He stared at the baby Buffy held in her arms as she stood in the kitchen.

"It's a baby," Buffy replied and then added. "You shouldn't be here."

She hated that she was relieved to see him. He'd been staying away lately and her pride kept her from going after him this time.

"I'm not here for you," Spike said smiling when she looked at him in disbelief. "The little Nibblet invited me over."

"She shouldn't have," Buffy said.

"You're glad she did," Spike said confidently walking towards her.

"I'll be glad when I don't have to deal with you all the time," Buffy said.

Spike just smiled and walked so that he stood directly in front her and the baby. Buffy stood her ground and was determined not to let him get to her. He leaned towards her and Buffy braced herself for the inevitable kiss. But it didn't happen. He just reached behind her and grabbed a rag from the kitchen counter.

"You've got some drool on your shoulder," Spike said innocently even though he knew Buffy was disappointed with him for not kissing her and that she was disappointed with herself because she wanted him too.

He began to rub the rag against her shoulder. Buffy got angry and snatched the rag away from him. Without saying another word she stormed out of the kitchen. Spike just smiled to himself. He prided himself on always being able to at least get a reaction out of her even if it isn't exactly the response he wanted. He affected her whether or not she wanted him to. That's what counted as far as he was concerned.

"Hey Spike," Dawn said when he entered the living room. "Did you see Angel's baby?"

Spike was dumbfounded, "Peaches adopted a kid."

"No, he's Angel's son," Dawn explained. "There's some prophecy I think. I heard Angel's friend Lorne fill Willow in on some of the details. I wonder if you could have a baby."

Spike had thoughts of Buffy pregnant with his child. He didn't know what to make of it or how he felt about it. It was overwhelming. And then he had another thought.

"So where is my grandsire?" Spike said itching for a fight. "It wouldn't be polite if I stopped by and didn't say hello to the bastard."

"He's not here," Dawn said. "He should be back in a few days. We're just baby sitting."

"So it's temporary?" Spike wondered. "He's not moving back to the hellmouth."

"I don't know," Dawn said. "The baby might change things between Angel and Buffy."

Spike had been so confident that he nearly had Buffy where he wanted her. It wasn't enough that she was occasionally in his bed. He was after her heart. It was within this grasp, but Angel could ruin it all.

"It doesn't have to change things though," Dawn said looking at Spike intently. "You could fight for her."

"Who says I want her?" Spike said.

"Despite what everyone thinks I'm not an idiot. It's obvious that there's something going on between you and my sister," Dawn said.

"Big sister better not here you say anything like that," Spike said.

"She won't," Dawn said.

"You didn't invite me here to hang out with you did you?" Spike realized.

"Go talk to Buffy," Dawn said.

Spike took an unneeded breath, "There's nothing to talk about. Buffy knows everything she needs to about my side of things. She's the one who has to do the talking this time around. I'll be seeing you."

Spike walked out the front door living Dawn alone in the living room.

--

1999

Buffy frowned at the kitchen door trying to give herself the courage to walk in. Her Angel was in there with Wesley, Cordelia, Cordy, and the other Angel. Apparently they were having a good time too. Buffy had heard some laughter. She couldn't walk through the doors. She was so lost in thought that when Cordelia walked through the doors she walked right into Buffy.

"Sounds like you guys were having fun," Buffy said.

"Everybody's trying to relax Cordy," Cordelia said. "You might want to take a cue from that."

"The last few days have been intense," Buffy said, suddenly at a loss for words.

She looked at Cordelia and thought about their futures. Cordelia was going to be in LA with Angel, and Buffy was going to be left behind in Sunnydale. Buffy wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen the evidence of it. Not just the pictures in Angel wallet but in the way he was with Cordy. She mattered to him more than she should. Buffy wondered if Gus was longing for that future or dreading it like she was. Buffy turned with Cordelia and reentered the living room to sit with Giles and Xander. Giles checked his watch and again and frowned at Buffy.

"I'm starting to worry about Willow," Giles said. "She's over an hour late."

"I thought you said she was in a magic shop haze," Cordelia said. "I get the same way when I shop."

"Cordy, likes to shop! Yeah that's a real shocker," Xander couldn't resist saying. "But this is Willow, and she's not going to ditch an emergency Scooby meeting."

"Exactly, she might be late but never this late," Buffy said looking at Giles.

"Do you think it's possible Jacob got to her?" Giles asked the question they were all thinking but not saying.

Then the door opened and they all felt relieved until they saw Faith instead of Willow enter the room. Faith noticed the looks of disappointment on their faces.

"It's just great seeing you guys too," Faith replied sarcastically.

"We were just hoping to see Willow," Giles explained.

Normally Faith didn't come join the group until the big battle. She wasn't usually invited to the regular Scooby meetings.

"Angel invited me over." Faith said. "What have we got so far?"

Giles began to explain while Buffy and Xander exchanged lookes. Where was Willow?


	15. Chapter 15

February 6, 1999

Jacob Smith watched Willow at the bus stop and considered his options. He could grab her and use her as collateral but that might not get him what he wanted. He doubted the slayer would just hand him back his daughter even if he used her friend as bait. Or worse Anna might decide to attack him and that must be avoided. It's possible that if he made the wrong move Anna could leave town and be entirely out of his grasp. He still planned to grab Willow or another friend at some point if it became necessary.

Jacob sat back and smiled as Willow boarded the bus. First, he'd let Willow lead him to Anna and then he'd get to work on stealing Anna back from the slayers. Once Anna returned to him, he'd punish her. He'd find a way to keep her this time. Make escape impossible. She would pay for the trouble she caused him.

--

"I"m here," Willow said, walking through Angel's door. "The bus took forever."

"Did you find the book you were looking for?" Xander asked.

"Yeah," she said, handing it to Wes. "Is this the book Anna used?"

Wesley quickly skimmed through the pages and then hugged Willow.

He asked, "How did you find this?"

"A friend at the magic shop recognized the sketch I showed her of Anna," Willow said. "She told me the name of the book Anna purchased and got me a copy."

"Great thinking, Will," Xander said.

"Actually, it was Angel's idea," Willow said smiling at him.

"We can get you back to your body without getting the book from Jacob," Angel said. He had called Willow that morning when Cordy had left him alone in the room to take a shower. He'd been determined to find a way to get the book at a minimum of danger to everyone.

"So I guess the PI stuff comes in handy," Cordelia said amused at the way Cordy was practically dancing around the room.

Buffy noted to way Angel's eyes followed Cordy wherever she stood and the way Gus was smiling. She'd never seen that smile before.

"You guys rock," Cordy exclaimed.

Cordy hugged both Willow and Angel. She was so thrilled that going home was finally in her grasp.

Giles looked over the book, "We need to get some supplies for the spell. We can get them from the library."

"I can help with that," Willow offered.

Giles left the house with the book under his arm and Willow at his side. There was a feeling of optimism in the room that hadn't existed in days. Even Faith was smiling slightly.

"So this means we can scrap the Cordy goes badass on Jacob plan?" Xander said smiling at Cordy.

"No, we still have Anna to think of," Cordy said, frowning at the way Angel was glaring at her.

"We can take care of Anna," Angel said. "You can go home."

"I can't let Anna back in her body now," Cordy said. "She has no fight training at all. If she goes head to head against Jacob, it'll go bad. It isn't safe for Anna to return until Jacob Smith is no longer a threat."

Seeing the argument coming Wesely quickly said, "But now there isn't the same urgency as before. We can take our time and come up with a plan."

"There's still research to be done to figure out how to weaken Jacob," Buffy said.

They all knew there was a deadline. There was that obituary in Angel's pocket stating that Anna Smith was going to die tomorrow.

"It has to be tonight," Cordy said.

"Why can't you just get on a plane and get out of town for a few days?" Cordelia said.

"That might be a good plan," Buffy said.

"A vacation has to sound good," Xander said.

"We can leave at sunset," Angel said.

Cordy wavered. She had nixed Angel's earlier plan to leave town but now she was tempted.

"Jacob is going to be a problem no matter where I go," Cordy said.

"But who says you have to face him tonight or tomorrow," Wesley said. "You can go after Jacob on the 8th instead of the 7th."

"Do you really think that will change anything?" Cordy said.

"We have to try," Angel said.

"I can put the plane tickets on Daddy's credit card," Cordelia added.

"If you can make it past the deadline it would change everything," Xander said confidently.

Cordy turned to Cordelia, "Book the flight."

"Oh thank God," Cordelia said finally feeling a little relaxed. She was afraid Cordy might get herself killed. Gus gave her an understanding arm squeeze as he passed by her.

Angel hugged Cordy in relief. Buffy watched and then meet Gus' eyes. They shared an uncomfortable stare.

"We have to talk," Buffy said.

"I know but not now," Gus replied.

"I guess I have some packing to do," Cordy said and turned to Faith. "I could use a hand."

"I'll help you," Faith said realizing that Cordy was up to something.

"Wes, should I be booking a plane ticket for you too?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm not certain yet," Wesley said. "Giles might need me to help with the research on Jacob."

"Wes," Angel said, taking him aside. "If things go bad we might have to choose between saving Cordy or saving Anna."

Wesley looked at Angel and said, "We'll save Cordy."

Angel nodded feeling better that he and Wesley agreed on that point. He didn't feel good about sacrificing Anna though. He wanted to save her if it was possible. He hoped they wouldn't have to choose between her and Cordy.

Upstairs Faith watched Cordy fold some clothes and stuff them in Angel's duffel bag. Faith had no intention of helping Cordy pack. She just assumed Cordy was up to something.

"I need a favor," Cordy said.

"I figured," Faith said. "So?"

Cordy began. "I can't ask Wes or Cordelia because they're too close. I can't ask Angel because he's way too stubborn."

"What is it?" Faith asked.

"I'm not getting on that plane," Cordy said.

"He'll go ballistic when he finds out," Faith said, almost looking forward to the inevitable scene.

"That's where you come in," Cordy said. "Keep them busy while I track down Jacob."

"Why don't you just leave for a while?" Faith said. "You've started packing."

"I'm only packing because they'll get suspicious if I don't," Cordy said. "I have to do this. I can't keep running. I can't let Angel risk his life to stand between me and Jacob. It has to be this way."

"I'll help you," Faith said. "It'll be fun stirring things up."

Cordy smiled at Faith in gratitude.

"If things go bad, you guys might have to choose between saving me or saving Anna," Cordy said. "Save Anna."

Faith stared at her for a few seconds and then answered, "Fine. I'll keep the vamp and the watcher in line."

"Good," Cordy said. "I knew I could trust you."

"Whatever," Faith said.

First, Angel had attempted to befriend her while they were on patrol and now Cordy was suddenly trusting her with her life. Faith didn't trust either of them. She could tell there were things about the future they knew about her. She could tell that they wanted something from her. Cordy watched the conflicting emotions wash over Faith's face.

"Look, I could have asked Willow or Giles or Gus. But I'm asking you because I know you have it in you to do the right thing despite the consequences. You are a good person. I know you don't see that in yourself, and I know you'll have to go through a lot to truly believe it. I am putting my life and Anna's in your hands. I know you can get through to Angel and Wes. I know you are strong enough to go head to head with Angel if you have to. He'll listen. You understand him better than you realize. If you have to, you can ask Gus for help. He'll do what has to be done. And if I can't even save myself in this, I want to save you at least."

"I don't need saving!" Faith said annoyed.

"Yeah, you're doing just fine on your own," Cordy replied sarcastically.

"What's going to happen to me in the future?" Faith demanded. She hated that Cordy seemed to see into her. "What do you and Angel know about me?"

"I can only tell you that you aren't alone, Faith," Cordy said.

"I'm not one of them. And I never will be," Faith said with pride but Cordy knew there was an undercurrent of hurt there.

"Well that's something we have in common," Cordy said. "When things get bad talk to Gus. He'll get it. I promise you."

"I don't need anybody," Faith said. "Let's drop all this Oprah bonding crap."

Cordy took a letter she'd hidden beneath the bed and handed it to Faith, "I wrote this last night when I was waiting up for Angel. Give it to him if I don't make it."

Faith took the letter and said, "You'll make it. You're too bitchy to die."

Cordy smiled and said, "That's another thing we have in common."

"You're really ready to die?" Faith asked suddenly concerned in spite of herself.

"I'll never be ready," Cordy sighed. "I just really hope nothing goes wrong with Jacob, but we're never that lucky."

"Fate can be a real bitch," Faith agreed.

"Yeah well luckily so can I," Cordy replied.

Wesley and Xander left the mansion and went to the library to help Giles with the research. Cordelia went to grab some extra clothes for Cordy. She hoped that Angel would convince Cordy to stay away for a while. So that the others could have a chance to come up with a plan that wouldn't put Cordy in too much danger. Faith left saying something vague about an errand. Cordy stayed at the mansion with Angel, Gus, and Buffy waiting for the sun to set. They were an uncomfortable quartet. Buffy and Gus avoided looking at each other and the pair sitting on the couch in front of them. Angel sat with Cordy sitting beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. She yawned and closed her eyes. All the tension had exhausted her.

"Cordy, Maybe you should get a nap before the drive to the airport," Buffy said. "It's going to be a long trip."

"She's already asleep," Angel noted. He stood up carefully trying not to wake her. Then he picked Cordy up and carried her upstairs. Buffy watched them with a pained expression.

Angel laid Cordy on the bed and silently thanked Willow. She'd given him some herbs that he'd slipped in Cordy's drink. By the time she wakes, up they'll already be on a plane. He pulled up a chair and sat by the bed waiting for sunset.

--

Downstairs Buffy looked at Gus and asked, "What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know," Gus replied. Last week the idea of leaving Buffy was impossible and now he was beginning to long for a future and a family that might not include her.

"Nothing's written in stone," Buffy began. "Now that we know what could happen we could stop it."

Gus just looked at her. He didn't know if trying to change their future was the right thing. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to change it. Now in Sunnydale he had Buffy but he felt adrift and without purpose. He didn't know how to be happy. Gus thought about his future self who had a family, a business, and some contentment. It was more than Gus thought was possible. Could he find all those things without the heartbreak of leaving Buffy? Could Sunnydale be his true home?

"We can change our lives," Buffy pleaded.

"It wouldn't just be our lives that got changed," Gus said. "There a bunch of people in the future who would be affected."

"You want it don't you," Buffy realized. "That future in LA without me."

"I want..." Gus began.

"You want Cordelia," Buffy accused.

"Don't accuse me of something that hasn't even happened yet," Gus said.

"So it's not my imagination then. You see it too," Buffy said softly as if that would make it hurt less. "He cares for her beyond just friendship."

Suddenly feeling guilty Gus said, "Angel and I haven't talked about it."

"Is that what you want? To be in LA with strangers than back here in Sunnydale with me and your friends?"

"What friends?" Gus said. "I saw that look in your eyes before when you saw me laughing with the others."

"I didn't like being on the outside," Buffy admitted.

"That's how I feel every day when I see you with your friends," Gus replied. "There's a chance for me to have something more than that."

"Why can't you have that here?" Buffy said. "We could try."

Gus thought about it. He loved Buffy. He longed for the future in LA. Gus felt it owed it to Buffy to at least try.

"We can try," Gus said.

Buffy sighed in relief and hugged him. Gus couldn't shake the feeling this could be a mistake. Both of them were too pre-occupied to notice Jacob watching in the window.


	16. Chapter 16

February 6, 1999

Cordelia rushed into Angel's mansion carrying a duffel bag. It was awkward when she found Gus and Buffy on the couch making out. Gus jumped away from Buffy making her feel rejected.

"Can't you knock instead of just barging into Angel's home?" Buffy snapped.

"Well since everyone has been barging into Angel's house, I don't see why I have to knock," Cordelia said defiantly.

Cordelia frowned, and Gus noticed that she looked upset.

Cordelia looked at him and said, "We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" he asked instantly concerned.

"Were the airlines booked up?" Buffy asked.

"Something like that," Cordelia said looking at Gus intently. "I really need to talk to you."

"So talk," Buffy said annoyed. She could tell Cordelia wanted to speak with Gus privately, and she couldn't let that happen.

Cordelia sighed and said, "Bufffy, it won't take long. Just give us a moment."

Cordelia turned and walked into the kitchen as if she were confident Gus would follow. She wasn't confident, but she wouldn't lower her guard around Buffy.

Gus turned to Buffy and said, "Something wrong. I've got to talk to her."

"Angel," Buffy said nearly pleading.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said walking into the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen, he found Cordelia pacing while on her cell phone. She angrily hung up when she noticed Gus.

"I couldn't book the flights," Cordelia said. "I need your help."

"If the airlines are booked up, there isn't much I could do," Gus said clearly confused. "We could put them on a train or bus out of Sunnydale. Or they could just drive."

Cordelia took a deep breath as if what she was going to say was difficult for her. "It's not that the airline is booked. It's just my credit card wasn't accepted. None of my cards worked."

"Did you go over your balance?" Gus asked.

"No, I'm always careful about that," Cordelia said. "I have some cash, but it's not nearly enough. I was hoping you'd cover paying for the tickets."

"I'll take care of that," Gus said. "Cordelia..."

"Thanks," Cordelia interrupted, "I'll just get these clothes to Cordy. Is she upstairs?"

"Yes, but wait. Tell me what's going on."

"I wish I knew, but we don't need to talk about that," Cordelia said. "I'm going to get these clothes to Cordy and then when I get downstairs you'll have the money. Then I'll drive over to the airport and pick up the tickets."

She tried to pass him and exit the kitchen, but he blocked her path.

"Angel," She said with warning.

The fact that she called him Angel instead of the horrible nickname told him how upset she was.

"Cordelia, we're going to talk about this," he said.

"There's no time for that," Cordelia said desperate to avoid the conversation. "Buffy's waiting for you, right?"

Gus took her hand gently and lead her to the kitchen table. She frowned at him but sat down.

"You said the credit cards were refused?" Gus began.

"Why are we talking about this?" Cordy said her eyes pleading with him to stop.

But he continued, "I assume your parents arranged a bank account for you. Why couldn't you draw some cash from that?"

Cordy let out a long sigh. She desperately wanted to discuss her situation with someone but at the same time she wanted to pretend there wasn't a problem. She wanted to pretend she wasn't terrified.

"When I tried the bank, I was told that my account was frozen," Cordelia said then hesitated. "I gave them a hard time at the bank, but no one would give me a straight answer."

"Your parents?" Gus prompted.

"Out of town," Cordelia said. "I haven't been able to get them on the phone. The desk clerk told me they checked out of their hotel yesterday."

"And they haven't contacted you," Gus said.

"No," she said. To her surprise tears were coming out of her eyes.

She wiped them away angrily and said, "That's not unusual. My parents and I don't usual keep in contact when they're away. I don't always know where they are."

Gus reached over and took her hand and asked, "What do you think is going on?"

"I tried to track down my dad's assistant at the office, but the number was disconnected," she said. "I called her at home and she told me..."

Cordy hesitated a moment and said, "My dad's being investigated by the IRS. She wouldn't give me any details beyond that, but it doesn't really look good for my dad."

"How much cash do you have on hand?" Gus asked.

"150," she said and then stood up. "Just let me go upstairs to Cordy."

Gus realized it wasn't just about loaning Cordy clothes for the journey. Cordelia and Cordy needed to talk.

"Cordelia..." Gus began.

Anticipating his question Cordy answered, "I don't think my parents are coming back, but they might send for me."

She doubted they would send for her, but she didn't want to admit that. Gus went towards her and took her in his arms.

"I'm here for whatever you need," he said.

"No, you're not," she said pulling out of his arms. "I don't think it'd be good for either of us if I got used to leaning on you."

Before he could reply, she left him alone in the kitchen. He followed behind her into the living room, but he didn't try to stop her from walking away from him. He watched her run up the stairs. Buffy watched him and saw his distress.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked.

"Problem with the plane tickets, but we worked something out," Gus said feeling guilty. He reassured himself that it wasn't lying even if he didn't tell her everything.

"Something more than that is going on, Angel," Buffy said. "She looked really upset, and you look worried."

"You would never tell me Xander's secrets," Gus said. "Don't ask me for Cordelia's."

"You can't compare my relationship with Xander to you and Cordelia," Buffy said angrily.

"She's my friend," Gus said simply.

He could tell that those words hurt Buffy, and he couldn't quite understand why.

"You've gotten close to her because of everything that's happened?" Buffy asked. She cursed herself because she hadn't realized it before. Knowing what she did about the future, the idea of her Angel and Cordelia being friends terrified her. "Is this how it's going to happen, Angel? You're already choosing her over me."

"This isn't me choosing Cordelia over you. This is me being a friend," Angel said. "This doesn't have to be you versus Cordelia."

"There's too much at stake for it not to be," Buffy said.

The phone rang making both Gus and Buffy feel relieved at the interruption.

"I'll get it," Buffy said and Angel nodded.

"There's something I need to check on," he said, leaving her alone in the room. He went into his study. He had a safe in there with cash.

"Hello," Buffy answered the phone.

'It's Giles. We have a major problem," he began.

--

February 6, 2002

Lorne watched as Anna paced back and forth holding Connor in her arms. She was going to sing to the baby, but she hesitated. It was important to her that Lorne not read her aura again. Anna thought it was better not to know what might happen next.

"You're good with him," Lorne told her.

She smiled at him and said, "I think it soothes him that I look like his mother."

"His mother?" Buffy asked walking into the room. "Cordelia doesn't look anything like Darla."

"But Cordy..." Anna began but stopped when Lorne gave her a warning look.

Lorne knew it was up to Angel to tell Buffy what Cordy was to him.

"I never knew Darla," Anna said instead.

She placed Connor in his basinet.

"He's already asleep?" Buffy asked disappointed. She's been hoping for some baby snuggle time.

"Yeah, he's at that age when sleeping is his favorite pastime," Lorne said softly.

"It's hard to imagine Angel with a baby," Buffy began. "Is he happy?"

Lorne nodded, "Connor has been a gift."

Buffy had wanted to ask Lorne to give her reading but standing there with him she couldn't go through with it.

"I'll check on him later," Buffy said leaving the room.

"She has no idea about Angel and Cordy?" Anna asked.

"No, Buffy and Angel are going to have one hell of a talk when he gets back," Lorne said.

Anna smiled at Lorne and said, "You know you'd make a great dad."

Lorne smiled back and said, "I always thought I was more of a favorite Uncle type."

"No, you'd be a Dad with flare," Anna said. "I can imagine it."

"You know when you come visit me in the future," Lorne began. "I think I just might have to greet you with a more than friendly kiss. That is if you don't mind."

She blushed and said, "I wouldn't mind at all."

She hesitated and blushed some more before she said, "If I weren't still in Cordelia's body, I probably would have kissed you by now."

"Really?" Lorne said stepping towards her.

Anna nodded and Lorne took her hand and kissed it.

"Oh Lorne..." Anna began, but she didn't finish the sentence. She fell to the ground.

"Anna!" Lorne sat beside her on the ground. "Willow, Buffy I need help!"

--

1999

Cordelia knocked and let herself into Cordy's room. She saw Cordy asleep on the bed and Angel sitting by her waiting.

"I've got some clothes for Cordy," she whispered.

"She'll appreciate it," Angel said, taking the duffel bag from Cordelia.

"I know a lot's going on, but I really need some girl talk time with Cordy," she said walking towards the bed.

"I um...Now's not a great time," Angel said.

Cordelia lightly tapped Cordy on the shoulder and realized how deeply she was sleeping.

"What did you do?" Cordelia asked narrowing her eyes.

"She gave in too easily about getting out of town," Angel began and then fumbled. "Willow gave me some herbs."

"You knew she might be up to something?" Cordelia said smiling at him. "You really do know her."

"I had to make sure she'd be safe," Angel said.

"She's going to raise all kinds of hell when she wakes up on that plane, Angel," Cordelia warned him. "But I bet you knew that. She isn't going to thank you for this, but I will."

She hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"Thank you for saving her life, my life," she said pulling away.

She started walking out of the bedroom when Angel called her name.

"You wanted to talk to Cordy?" he said. "Something's wrong isn't it."

"There was, but it's okay now," she said and meant it. It was a relief to see that whatever trouble she was in now that in the future she would turn out all right. She would have a man willing to risk everything to make sure she was okay. She was going to be a mother. She was going to have true friends. She was going to have a family. And knowing all that Cordelia didn't need to talk to Cordy for reassurance. And she realized whatever happened now was probably going to lead her to this amazing future.

"Are you really okay?" Angel asked concerned.

Cordy smiled at him brightly and said, "Yeah, I know she probably makes it difficult to take care of her. But we never had anyone really love and take care of us before. Even if she doesn't show it, it means everything to her to have people who love her and will be there for her. I don't know if she'd ever admit it, but I had to tell you for her."

He smiled at her then as she walked out of the bedroom. As she walked down the stairs, she could feel the tension in the living room coming from Gus and Buffy.

"Giles called," Buffy said. "Someone broke into the library and stole Anna's book and all of Giles notes."

"We've got to get Cordy out of here as soon as possible," Gus said handing Cordelia an envelope with the money.

Cordelia took the envelope and gave Gus' hand a little squeeze.

"Thanks," Cordlia said walking towards the door. "I'll get them on the first flight after sunset."

Gus wanted to go after her and make her talk, but it wasn't the right time. Plus she was out in the sunlight where he couldn't follow. Buffy watched him as he frowned at Cordelia's exit.

"The others should be here soon," Buffy said.

Gus nodded and said, "I'll go fill Angel in."

He walked into the bedroom and found Angel sitting by Cordy's bed brushing some hair away from her face.

Angel noted the grim expression on Gus's face and asked, "What's gone wrong?"

"The book Willow found has been stolen," Gus said.

"Jacob Smith?" Angel asked spitting out the name.

Gus nodded and said, "Most likely."

"We have to get her out of here," Angel said. "If he knew enough to go after that book, he may already know where Cordy is."

"Cordelia's gone ahead to get the plane tickets," Gus said. "We'll get you on the first plane out of here."

"I have to call Willow," Angel said. " I a..."

"You drugged her," Gus said. "I figured. It's what I would have done."

"I can't leave her vulnerable with Jacob somewhere around," Angel said reaching for the phone. "Willow has to have something I can give her to wake her."

But then she stirred on the bed and opened her eyes.

"Cordy," Gus said relieved.

Angel locked eyes with the waking girl and shook his head, "She isn't Cordy."

"Angel?" Anna said, sitting up.


	17. Chapter 17

Anna looked around the unfamiliar room, "What year is it?"

"1999," Gus said.

"So I'm back and Cordy's back in her right time," Anna said with a smile. "Thank goodness. The others will be so happy."

"How's Connor?" Angel asked concerned.

"Good. He misses his Mom and Dad though. At least Cordy's with him now until you get back," Anna said.

Gus looked at Angel in shock. Did Anna just refer to Angel as the father of Cordy's son?

Angel ignored Gus' pointed look and said, "And the others?"

"Lorne's doing fine," Anna said, missing her first true friend already. "I spoke with Fred this morning and things have been okay in LA. Everyone in Sunnydale's been great. They were worried about you guys though. My father?"

Angel frowned and said, "Still a problem, but we're getting you out of town."

"I'm beginning to think waiting for sunset is too risky," Gus said.

Angel nodded, "I think a change of plan is necessary now."

Someone had knew enough about what was going on to switch Anna and Cordy. Whether this person was an enemy or friend wasn't clear. Either way Anna was more vulnerable now.

--

February 6, 2002

"What happened?" Buffy asked running into the room.

She knelt on the floor in front of an unconscious Cordelia.

"I don't know," Lorne said panicking. "We were talking, and she just fell to the floor."

Willow ran into the room just as Cordy's eyes opened.

"Anna?" Buffy said.

"Cordy," she corrected and sat up.

Lorne hugged her and said, "It's good to have you back."

He felt a pang at the loss of Anna in spite of his great joy at seeing Cordy return. He helped Cordy stand up on her own.

"Connor?" Cordy asked and then spotted the playpen.

She took the baby in her arms and kissed his forehead.

"Hey kiddo, Momma's home," Cordy said thrilled to be holding her son again. Things had gotten so tense that she'd started to believe she was never going to see him again.

"Momma?" Buffy repeated looking at Cordy.

Cordy didn't notice as she held Conner. She gently rocked the little one in her arms.

"Fuck!" Cordy muttered to herself. It suddenly hit her that something had to have gone wrong if she was back in 2002.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked.

"I'm going to kill him," Cordy told Lorne.

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"He couldn't just let me handle things my way. He had to go behind my back," Cordy said pacing and running through the scenario in her mind. She paused for a moment remembering that she'd planned to go behind his back. Angel must have known what she was up to. But maybe it wasn't Angel. He or any of the others might have stepped in to make the switch.

"Cordy!" Lorne snapped to get her attention.

"Did you guys do the switch?" Cordy had to ask.

"No. We were clueless about how the fix the spell," Willow said.

"So it was someone from the past," Cordy said. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I was supposed to get rid of Jacob and make it safe for Anna to return."

"Why not just report Anna's father to the police for the abuse?" Lorne asked. "Why would you have to get rid of Jacob yourself?"

"There some things about Jacob that you don't know about," Cordy began.

--

February 6, 1999

Cordelia walked into the mansion and said, "So I'm standing on line at the airport and I get this SOS from Buffy to come right back here. What's up?"

She noted that everyone had gathered in Angel's living room. She wasn't the only one who'd been asked to return. The only ones missing from the bunch were Faith and Xander.

"There's been a change in plans," Angel said.

"Someone switched Cordy and Anna again," Gus explained.

Cordelia looked at Anna and said, "So you're Anna?"

Anna nodded and Cordelia said, "Getting out of town still sounds like the best bet."

"She's right," Willow said. "Anna's even more vulnerable now that Cordy's gone back home."

"Someone who knew about us stole that book and my notes," Giles said. "Who's to say they don't know about the airport plan?"

"Who's to say they don't know we're all here and are just waiting for an opportunity to attack?" Wesley countered. "Staying here longer is not an option."

"Exactly," Cordelia agreed.

"Maybe we won't do the plane thing anymore," Buffy said. "But there's the bus or you can just use the car."

"We considered that," Angel said. "But Gus had an idea."

"Why not just take Anna back to the future with Wes and Angel," Gus said.

"That could do considerable damage to the time line," Giles warned.

"Us being here is already changing the time line," Angel said.

"If we truly wanted to preserve the time line, we'd just hand Anna over to Jacob and let that obituary come true," Wesley said. "Taking Anna out of Jacob's grasp may be the best solution."

"But what will Jacob do with Anna gone?" Willow asked.

"He's not just going to stop hunting for her," Buffy said.

"So we still have to find a way to eliminate Jacob," Giles said, thinking it over.

"No, you don't," Anna said. "From what you've told me, I'm the only one who can hurt him. Jacob is a bigger threat to you than to me. I should face him."

"We already went through this with Cordy," Buffy said. "Running is a better option than risking your life."

"But isn't that what all of you do? What Cordy does in LA? You risk your lives," Anna said. "Jacob is going to hurt people if he doesn't get his way."

Angel stared at Anna hard. She was different. The Anna he knew never would have offered to face Jacob. She would have run away.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Angel asked harshly. He knew that about Anna. That there was a part of her that wanted things to be over more than anything else. Even if that meant her death.

Gus watched the way Angel looked at Anna. There was anger there. Anger he didn't understand. What had Anna done to make Angel nearly hate her?

"I can't let you risk your life for me," Anna said staring back at Angel. He'd given her a look that made her want to flinch, but she kept staring him down. "I owe you. I owe Cordy. I won't be responsible for her losing you in a battle with my father. Cordy was willing to face Jacob. Why not me?"

"Cordy knows how to fight," Gus pointed out. "There's no time to train you."

Anna said, "As long as he's around, I will never have peace. I want this over. I want to fight. I've earned that right."

"We don't want you to die," Angel said.

It meant a lot to Anna that after everything that happened, Angel didn't hate her enough to want her gone. He would risk his life for her. As terrified as she was of Jacob, she couldn't continue to hide. The waiting and the fear for the lives of others around her was too much for her.

"Jacob wasn't a threat to anyone but me until I did a spell and brought all of you into the middle of my problem," Anna said.

"How do we know that Jacob is only a threat to you?" Wes pointed out.

"Anna, you don't really know what he's been up to all these years," Giles agreed. "He's amassed a great deal of power. I can't imagine he hasn't been using it all this time."

Anna had to admit she didn't know what her father was up to. Up until today she'd thought he was just an ordinary human who was a monster to her. Now she knew he had powers. That he was almost invincible. But it gave her strength to discover she was his weakness.

"What has Jacob Smith been doing in Sunnydale all these years?" Angel asked all of them.

"That's what we have to find out," Buffy said looking at Willow.

"It's like I said before when I did a background check on Jacob he just came off as this ordinary man," Willow said.

Giles sighed and said, "We must continue researching but until we do agree on a solution I think we can all agree that we can't stay here any longer."

--

Jacob entered his house and wasn't entirely surprised to find the pair sitting in his living room as if it were their house and he the guest.

"Look, I don't need your input. I know where she is. I'm handling the situation," Jacob said. He just had to figure out how to get Anna off her guard. The friends she surrounded herself with weren't a problem. They were like flies he could swat whenever he wished, but Anna had somehow learned to fight back. Jacob had to correct Anna's false idea that she had to right to defy him. She would have to pay. It was just a question of when and how.

"You're handling of the situation has just been fantastic so far," Lilah said sarcastically.

"The Senior Partners aren't happy, Jacob," Lindsey said and then he smiled. "Lucky for you we're here to fix your mistakes."


	18. Chapter 18

Jacob wasn't used to feeling fear. But these people gave him his power. Could they take it away? He shook off the fear. They told him the spell that bonded him to his daughter could not be reversed.

"You've got nerve barging into my house and claiming you'll fix my mistakes," Jacob stated stubbornly.

"Under your watch, she's gone missing and apparently she's learned your weakness," Lilah pointed out.

Jacob looked at them in surprise and said quickly, "She hasn't learned anything."

Lindsey took a sheet out of his briefcase and said, "You've been to the emergency room twice in the last few days. Why would an invincible man need medical care?"

"That doesn't mean she knows anything," Jacob said realizing they had him cornered. "Those were accidents. She hasn't figured out a thing."

"Well, how do you intend to resolve your screw up," Lindsey asked clearly not believing that Jacob knew what he was doing.

"Where is Anna, Jacob?" Lilah said in a darkly confident tone.

"Look, all I have to do is corner her friends, and she'll give in to save them. She won't be able to help it. I don't need your inference with my daughter," Jacob replied irritated that he was close to pleading.

"What friends?" Lindsey asked.

"It doesn't matter," Jacob said. "They'll be eliminated when this is done."

"If you're so certain you have things in hand than you won't mind our sticking around and making sure things go smoothly," Lilah said.

Jacob forced himself to appear confident and said, "I'm more powerful than anything you've see before. You can't touch me."

Lindsey smiled and said, "Maybe not, but the Senior Partners..."

He didn't bother finishing the sentence. They all knew how powerful and how far the Partners reach could be.

--

Nothing had been resolved. Anna still insisted on fighting and the others had refused to allow it. The only thing they could agree on was that leaving the mansion was the right idea. It was settled that they would all head to Cordelia's house. They were waiting until sunset to allow both Angels to come along in the transfer. If Jacob came on them while they were in transit, they would need all the help they could get.

Tired of all the tension the group broke up. Wesley sat in the living room debating various texts with Giles. Anna had gone upstairs with Willow. Angel had gone down to the basement to train. And Cordelia had taken the moment of quiet to go outside and try calling her parents' lawyer.

Gus watched Cordelia from the window. She paced outside while talking to someone on the cell phone. She was clearly unhappy and Gus had to assume she still hadn't gotten through to her parents yet. It amazed him that they could just leave Cordelia to be blind sided by the news that the IRS was closing in on everything. How could they just flee without a word to her? Gus realized that although he and Cordelia had become friends over the past few days he knew too little about her. Like the others he'd assumed she had a charmed life.

"Angel," Buffy said coming to stand beside Gus at the window.

She'd noticed they way he seemed to be watching Cordelia, and it worried her. Gus turned to look at Buffy and asked, "Any word from Faith and Xander?"

She nodded her head and replied, "Xander called and said he and Faith were on their way."

Gus was distracted by Cordelia re-entering the room and going to sit with Wesley on the couch. He didn't like the way she frowned. He returned his attention to Buffy who looked at him hard. Gus could see she was worried and wrapped his arm around her.

Things between them were far from perfect but now Buffy knew it was worse than she thought. She knew now that if things got bad enough he would leave her. Seeing the future version of Angel taught her that her belief that Angel would always be there was a false one. She wondered if Cordelia ending up in LA was some sort of coincidence or if Cordelia and Angel left together. Was this friendship with Cordelia the beginning of the end for them?

"What's going on with Cordelia?" Buffy asked.

"We already talked about this, Buffy," Gus said.

"And you didn't tell me anything," Buffy said. "Maybe it's stuff like this that sends you to LA and leaves me in Sunnydale. You don't tell me things Angel. I always have to guess."

"You could just ask me," Gus replied.

"I just did," Buffy said.

"Not about Cordelia but about anything else you want to know," Gus said.

Buffy opened her mouth to speak but hesitated. She and Gus exchanged a look, but he couldn't read her expression. There were a lot of things she wanted ask him but the possible answers terrified her.

"Are you going to leave me, Angel?" she asked.

His first instinct was to say that he would never leave, but they both knew that wasn't true.

"I don't want to leave you, Buffy," Gus said instead.

"That isn't a promise to stay," Buffy pointed out.

"I don't want to lie to you," Gus replied.

"So no lies?" Buffy asked pulling away from him. "Is there more than friendship between you and Cordy?"

"No," Gus answered honestly. He knew his future self was most likely in love with Cordy but now what he felt for Cordelia was friendship and a growing need to protect her. He knew that could be the beginning of something more, but he wasn't ready to deal with that.

Buffy wanted to believe him but couldn't. She knew that there was too much left unsaid.

The tense moment between them was broken by the sound of Cordelia laughing with Wesley. He'd been filling her in on stories about the future. Giles frowned at him, but Wesley knew the pact to keep the future a secret had already been broken.

"So you actually fooled them into thinking you were Angel?" Cordelia laughed. "You'd probably look hot in the duster."

"That's what Virginia thought," Wesley replied. "But that's all I can tell you."

"You, Cordy, and Angel are such teases about the future," Cordelia replied. Hearing about the future soothed her worry a bit. It reminded her that she was going to be all right.

Cordelia looked over her shoulder at Gus and Buffy as if to share the joke with them. Gus returned the smile, but Buffy just watched Gus.

"I should get out of here," Cordelia said needing to just get some space from everyone.

"It isn't sunset," Gus said not wanting her to go.

"I've got to get my house ready for when you guys come over," Cordelia said walking towards the front doors. She couldn't help noting the way Angel frowned at her.

"Call when you get to the house," Gus said.

Cordy nodded and said, "I'll be fine."

"We'll see you after sunset," Giles promised.

"Well duh, Giles. That's kinda the whole point," Cordelia said.

"Be careful," Gus warned. "Jacob could be anywhere right now."

Cordelia said, "Yes Dad, see you guys later."

Gus watched Cordelia walk out the doors. He wanted to help her with her parents gone, but he knew she'd resist it. He noticed that she'd left the envelope with money on his coffee table. How was she going to get by if she wasn't willing to take a loan?

Sensing Buffy's eyes on him and needing to avoid more of their conversation, Gus said, "I'm going to see if Angel needs a sparring partner."

It made Buffy sad when she realized she was relieved to see him walk down to the basement. She promised herself that she wouldn't discuss the future with Gus again. She would simply do everything she could to prevent it. Frustrated Buffy went upstairs to talk to Willow.

--

Faith and Xander stood outside the mansion doors.

"They're not going to be happy we did this," Xander said.

"We didn't do anything," Faith said stubbornly. "You spotted me grabbing the text and kept Giles occupied. I'm the one who pulled the switch."

"Yeah well, I let you do it. I could have ratted you out to Giles and the others," Xander pointed out. "I just wanted to tell you that I think it was the right thing to do even if they rake us over the coals for it."

"Us?" Faith said derisively. She figured she was the one people were going to be mad at.

"Don't hog the blame," Xander said walking ahead of her.

Faith's mouth twitched as she fought a smile.

"It might not have even worked," Xander continued.

Faith followed Xander towards the mansion doors holding the stolen texts in her hands. It was a surprise when they bumped into Giles as he was about to exit the mansion. Faith dropped the texts.

As Giles bent down to help her pick them up, he said, "You got here just in time we're getting ready to move to a safer location. Someone..."

He stopped speaking when he realized the books he picked up were his stolen texts and notes. He looked at Faith and Xander and said, "You did this. You switched Anna and Cordy."

"So it worked?" Xander said sounding relieved.

"Cordy was planning to get herself killed," Faith said.

Xander quickly added, "This way Anna can just go on the run. Leave Sunnyhell."

"You've made a bad situation worse," Giles said.

"What is it?" Buffy said noticing the brewing argument.

"Faith and Xander are responsible for switching Cordy and Anna," Giles explained.

"Go ahead and burn us for it," Faith said defiantly. She had no regrets and was used to being the outsider among them.

Wesley stared at Faith and Xander for a moment and said, "I can't be angry at you for saving Cordy's life. I know she would've put herself in danger if we'd let her. So thank you for that but..."

Faith was unprepared for gratitude and snapped, "Yeah well she had too much nerve for her own good."

"So when are you taking Anna and getting out of Sunnydale?" Xander asked.

Giles and Wesley frowned and exchanged a look.

"Unfortunately, Cordy and Anna came to the same conclusion," Giles said.

"Anna can't be thinking of fighting Jacob?" Xander said. "That's crazy."

"She's insisting on it," Wesley said.

Faith realized she made an error. Even though Cordy facing Jacob was a serious risk, at least Cordy knew what she was doing. Anna was a complete novice.

"She'll never defeat him," Faith concluded realizing she might be the one responsible for getting Anna killed.

Wesley saw the horror in Faith eyes and said, "We won't let her die."

"What's the plan?" Faith asked.

"First, we're changing locations," Giles said.

"We're still going now that we know Jacob isn't responsible for the switch?" Wesley asked surprised.

"I think it's better to just keep moving," Giles advised.

--

2002

Buffy watched as Cordy spoke on the phone to Fred and Gunn. She held the phone between her head and shoulder which allowed her to have her hands free to hold and feed Connor.

"It's so weird," Buffy said turning to Willow.

She shook her head and said, "I never really pictured Cordy as the mothering type."

"But she adores Connor. He adores her right back," Buffy observed and frowned. "She referred to herself as Connor's mother earlier."

"Well, with Darla gone Cordy's probably the woman who spends the most time with him," Willow said.

They'd been pretty much taking turns taking care of Connor in shifts since Angel left but once Cordy returned she'd taken over. It was amazing the way Cordy just took charge of the baby. Buffy was surprised that Lorne seemed to expect Cordy's take over. It must be the routine in LA.

"Cordy's a mommy," Buffy said. "I never thought I'd see it."

"She isn't his mother though," Willow reassured Buffy.

"Neither am I," Buffy pointed out.

"But that could change," Willow said. "It's up to you and Angel."

"It's not that simple," Buffy said.

"No, it isn't," Willow said. "But Connor existing is proof that things with you and Angel aren't as impossible as you thought. You just have to make up your mind over what you want to do about it."

As Buffy watched Cordy rock Connor to sleep in her arms, Buffy considered her options. She and Angel were going to have a long talk when he returned whether they liked it or not.

Cordy finished her call with Gunn feeling a little better to know that everyone was fine in LA. She couldn't believe Groo had returned, but she couldn't really spare him much thought at the moment. As much as she'd wanted to be back in her own body, she hated being on the sidelines. She had no idea what was going on with Angel, Wesley, and the others. The fact that Angel and Wesley still hadn't returned from the past meant that things were not going smoothly and all Cordy could do was sit in Buffy's living room and wait filled with worry.

Looking at Connor, Cordy said, "I promise that if your Daddy and Uncle Wes return okay I'll won't kick their asses too hard for making me wait and worry like this."

Upstairs Lorne sat on his bed worrying not just about Angel and Wesley but Anna as well.

"You better keep your promise," Lorne muttered to himself. He hoped Anna really would come and visit him like she said she would. He didn't want to consider that she might not survive, but he knew something was seriously wrong because Angel and Wesley still hadn't returned.


	19. Chapter 19

Jacob radiated anger as he, Lilah, Lindsay, and the henchman Wolfram & Hart sent stealthy entered Angel's mansion. This was supposed to be his finally getting the upper hand on Anna and showing her he's in charge opportunity. The plan was simple. Wait until the evening when his daughter was most likely asleep. Then quietly get into the house and incapacitate Anna with chloroform. Once she was no threat to Jacob and safely locked up, then Jacob would return and kill all her allies. After that was accomplished, he would tell Anna what he'd done and how it was her fault for defying him. All this he could do on his own and did not need Wolfram and Hart interfering.

The idea that the Senior Partners would send underlings to deal with him was infuriating. It also terrified him. Although the law firm had made Jacob basically invincible, they still believed they were in charge. He was worried there was a way to strip him of his power that the Senior Partners had kept from him. That fear was the only thing preventing him from just killing the lawyers and grunts the law firm sent to keep him in line.

The henchman spread out to look all over the house. Lilah and Lindsay stood quietly next to the front door waiting for them to finish the search. Jacob pretended they weren't there as he began his own search. As he passed from room to room, from the basement to the top floor he wanted to howl with rage. This house he had spied on earlier that had been full of people was empty. He began tossing the furniture in various rooms and screaming. Hearing the noise Lindsay and Lilah exchanged a concerned look. After exhausting himself, Jacob headed down the stairs and noticed Lilah and Lindsay waiting for him.

"You finished having your temper tantrum?" Lilah asked.

He wanted to break the woman's neck and strode across the room the accomplish that desire when Lindsay's phone rang.

"Hello," Lindsay answered and then stared at the approaching Jacob hard. "Yes, he's here."

That stopped Jacob in his tracks. He knew without asking that Lindsay must be speaking to one of the Senior Partners. Jacob shook with frustration. He needed to be out looking for his troublesome daughter not being hindered by some law firm.

"It's for you," Lindsay said walking towards him holding out the phone.

"I've got better things to do than report in," Jacob said passing around Lindsay and walking towards the front door.

"The Partners have a job for you," Lindsay said. "I will take charge..."

"You take charge?" Lilah scoffed.

"I..." Lindsay emphasized. "...will take charge of the search for Anna. Jacob, you need to do your job. There's a client who needs a witness to disappear before trial."

"I don't have time for that," Jacob said thinking about his options.

Lilah raised an eyebrow and asked, "You don't have time for the Senior Partners?"

"Anna's the priority," Jacob said pacing like a caged animal.

"And you've done wonders on that score," Lindsay taunted. "You lost her. You should be grateful the Partners are willing to overlook your incompetence to allow you to continue as their assassin."

Jacob stood still as he reached as decision and took the phone from Lindsay.

"I quit," he said into the phone and then hung up.

"You don't quit Wolfram and Hart," Lilah said.

"I just did," he said smiling smugly. "I'm invincible. I better not see you or anyone else attached to the Senior Partners anywhere near my daughter. I'll rip your throats out."

With those ominous threats, Jacob considered his association with the law firm done and walked out the door. His thoughts focused on one thing. Where was Anna?"

*********************

Anna woke up from her nap shaking. She'd been dreaming she was back in her father's house. She was back in that awful closet. There was no escape. Anna sat up quickly sweating and gasping for air. It was a relief to realize she was in Cordelia's bedroom. Her initial relief at her realization faded when saw the clock. It was 12:32 am. She remembered that today her body was supposed to be found at Sunnydale High. This could be her last night alive. She shouldn't be sleeping. There were things Anna had to do. Anna believed she should spend the rest of the night preparing for the battle to come. Plus, she still had to find a way to make what the wrong she committed with Angel and Cordy right. She went downstairs to find that Wesley, Willow, Xander, and Giles were busy looking over texts in the dining room.

"Hey," Anna said hesitantly. "I shouldn't be sleeping while you guys do all the work."

"It's perfectly understandable," Giles said.

"We've got the research down," Xander agreed. "You should got back to bed."

"You look like you could use the rest," Willow said with concern.

"I can't seem to stay asleep," Anna said. "Dreams..."

"Where are the others?" she said needing to change the subject.

"Angel and Faith went on patrol with Cordelia," Wesley said. "I'm not sure where Gus is."

"He was here before but just took off," Buffy said sounding irritated.

Willow came towards Anna and said, "I could make you something to help you sleep."

"I don't really want to sleep just yet," Anna said sounding uncertain.

"What about some training time?" Buffy suggested coming forward.

"Sure," Anna said, and they made their way to Cordelia's basement which was where Angel and Gus had been trying to teach Anna how to fight.

"I know you're nervous about everything," Buffy said. "You can still leave town you know."

Anna shook her head an replied, "I need it to be over. Besides if I'm gone he'll take out his anger on someone else."

They got to the bottom of the basement and found Gus sitting on the bottom step. Buffy noticed he was holding the pictures from Angel's wallet. He jumped up when he noticed they were behind him.

"Angel left his jacket down here," he said awkwardly.

The fact that his vampire senses hadn't alerted him to Buffy and Anna's approach made it clear how distracted he was.

"Hiding from Cordelia?" Buffy teased. She noticed that Gus and Cordelia had been bickering on and off since they arrived at her house.

"More like she's hiding from me," Gus replied. Cordelia was being incredibly stubborn about not accepting a loan from him. In fact, she was barely speaking to him now. It was strange to miss someone who he had only just been beginning to get to know; strange to feel jealous of his future self. Those pictures of his future tempted him like nothing else.

He was refusing to look Buffy in the eye when she said, "You can have a family here too, if you want."

She regretted her words when he looked her in the eye, and she saw the anguish there.

"You don't think it'll happen if you stay," she accused.

"Buffy, I'm tolerated here not...," Gus struggled to find the words.

"...not loved," Anna concluded for him.

"I love you," Buffy said her eyes pleading with him.

"I know that in spite of everything I am you love me. But them..." he said holding up the picture of his future family. "I think they love me because of who I am."

Buffy was startled by his words. She opened her mouth as if to reply but no words came. Angel didn't say anymore. He just walked up the stairs leaving Anna and Buffy alone.

In the hall he nearly collided with Cordelia who would've made some snippy comment if she hadn't seen the look in his eyes. When she saw the hurt look that quickly passed over his face before he replaced it with an unreadable expression, Cordelia felt this pain in her chest for him. It had only been days but a bond had been formed. She tried not to think about it too much because after all the people who'd hurt her she didn't want to let anyone else get close, but somehow Gus had found a way to matter to her. Cordelia was torn between letting them get closer and finding that future she'd seen a glimpse of between Cordy and Angel or distrusting that she could love someone again and it not be a disaster. She wanted to hold on to him and run away at the same time.

"You're back," he said, sounding so relieved that she wanted to forget she was supposed to be angry at him for trying to run her life.

"Want to talk about it?" she said.

"Not really," Gus replied.

Cordelia took his hand pulling him with her and said, "Alright but you're going to have to keep me company while I talk then."

She led him into the kitchen so that they could be alone as she talked about anything and everything that came into her head. As Cordelia heated up blood for him while he made her a snack, Gus felt the tension begin to leave his body.

In the basement, Buffy sat down on the steps hugging herself. She raked her brain for something to fix it. Losing him was something that couldn't happen. Despite the pain they caused each other and the obstacles, she and Angel were supposed to be forever. They were the ones who would find a way not matter what because they were supposed to be fate. She barely felt it when Anna sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't mess with the future," Anna said gently.

Buffy shrugged Anna's hand off her shoulder and angrily replied, "This isn't your business."

"My actions made it my business," Anna said wanting to run away from Buffy's fierce stare but holding her ground. "I owe it to Angel to protect his happiness. I'm probably going to be dead soon so I get a last request. Let Angel go."

"That's cruel," Buffy said before she stood up and stamped up the stairs to leave Anna alone in the basement. When she entered the dining room, they all looked up from the research.

"Buffy," Giles said concerned that she was on the verge of tears.

Willow got up and went to hold her. Xander stood up and placed his hand on Buffy's back.

"Just say a name, and we'll kick their ass," Xander promised.

Buffy smiled for a moment, but the tears came anyway.

"Let's go upstairs," Willow said taking her to the guest room Cordelia assigned for Buffy. Xander followed behind.

Giles stood up as if to follow as well, but Anna charged into the dining room.

She demanded, "When my father is no longer a threat and Angel and Wesley get to go home, I want you to wipe everyone's memories of the last few days. It's the only way to make sure the future doesn't change."

Giles and Wesley exchanged a look, and Giles replied, "We've discussed that possibility."

"Good," Anna said because she wasn't going to allow to her mistakes to ruin Angel and Cordy's lives.

*********************

2002

The house was quiet and Buffy wished she could fall asleep like the others were able to. All she could do was pace back in forth in her room. Buffy never liked feeling helpless. Angel and Wesley were in the past where she could do nothing to aid them. All she could do was hope they were safe. She couldn't help the restlessness and decided to climb out her window in order to go on patrol rather than sleep. She ignored the building feeling anticipation she felt when she wondered if she'd run into Spike. Buffy told herself she wasn't going to Spike. She was going to blow off some steam. If Buffy found a demon to fight at least she'd feel like she was doing something.

Little did Buffy know that she wasn't the only one unable to sleep. Lorne was doing his own share of pacing in the backyard, and Cordelia sat in the living room pretending to watch tv. She was desperate to find any distraction but her thoughts went back to Angel, Wes, and Anna with worry for them. She wanted them safe. There were other worries in her mind too.

When she had been trapped in Anna's body and had to face the idea that she might have to die to fight Jacob, it made Cordy realize things she had been trying to ignore. She remembered that moment when Angel and Wes had walked through the library doors and she ran into Angel's arms. The rush of relief to know that they had gone to the past to save her paled to the overwhelming beating of her heart when he held her in his arms. She thought of those other moments when Angel told her he thought of her as Connor's mother or when they slept side by side and she'd felt safer and more alive than ever. There was no hiding from the truth for Cordy anymore. She loved Angel. It was going to change everything. Cordy had no idea if that was terrible or wonderful. She had no clue if it could go anywhere but when he got back Cordy was going to do something about it.


End file.
